


The Greatest Outcome.

by tearsandholdme



Series: The Beginning and The End. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsandholdme/pseuds/tearsandholdme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years ago they met in a chance encounter that would change both of their lives for the better. Now they're happily married, two children, and two on the way, and now have to deal with the reality of their lives. For better or for worse they're in it together no matter what the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys asked for a sequel and you got the sequel. It took me a week to write this. This is the final conclusion to this little series and I am very happy about the result. 
> 
> It's not been beta'd but I proof read it numerous times - please point out any mistakes if you see any I will happily adjust them.
> 
> I apologise for any Briticism's throughout it. I did my best. Thank you for all the kudos and comments in the first fic.
> 
> I would advise to read that one first if you haven't before you read this one.
> 
> Please enjoy! :)

Stiles sighed softly as he stared up at the ceiling and trailed his fingers softly over his stomach. It was flat now but in a matter of weeks and months he’d be bigger, bigger than he was with Lila and Kai, and bringing two of them into the world. It was estimated he was around five weeks now and his throat still ached from morning sickness. It was hard work pulling himself out at odd hours in the morning to throw up last night’s dinner whilst Derek watched him. He could hear the faint sounds of Derek downstairs with the cubs and itched to be with them. 

He ignored Derek’s warning of staying in bed and dressed quickly before heading downstairs.

“I thought I told you to stay in bed,” Derek said looking over his shoulder at him with a frown. 

“I’m fine, it’s morning sickness like I had with this one and this one,” he said placing his hands on top of their heads when they giggled coming closer to him.

“You smell nice daddy! It’s like flowers and bread,” Lila said looking up with a beaming smile as she hugged his leg. 

“Do I? Do I smell nice, Kai?”

Kai nodded peering up at him and a little frown appeared on his forehead. “Daddy having new baby?”

“You told them?!” he hissed at Derek who blinked at him surprised.

“No, they figured it out for themselves, Stiles, they’re not stupid.”

“What if they say something at the wedding? I don’t want attention drawn away from Scott and Isaac! This is their big day and us announcing our third pregnancy and it being twins is not going to help,” Stiles muttered rubbing his forehead and moving to get a drink of juice. 

“I know they’re getting married and I’m happy for them, I am, but this is big for us too, Stiles, we’re having not one but two babies and I think that’s a big thing.”

“We will tell them afterwards! When I’m feeling more stable and Scott and Isaac are mister and mister before I dump on anyone. Have you been looking for new houses?”

Derek sighed deeply as he looked away before nodding and pointing at the table. “I like this house.”

“So do I but both babies have the two bedrooms and these twins are going to need their own as well so house hunting is a must here. We need a new home with more bedrooms, bigger space, but preferably with a garden so these two can play to their hearts content. It doesn’t even need to be in Berkeley,” he suggested looking over his shoulder at him.

“You’re suggesting we move out of town?”

“I’m suggesting we do whatever it takes to have the perfect home for our family.”

“Stiles, we’re going to need all the help we can get and everyone we know is here. The pack is here as well,” Derek said walking towards him. 

“What and they can’t visit us?”

“Of course they can but you’re vulnerable now, again, and I’d rather be around the pack whilst you’re pregnant and when you have them. We’re stronger when we’re together.”

“Daddy, can you put on Narnia for me?” Lila called from where she was now in the living room. 

“Yes baby,” he called before looking at Derek. “I know we’re stronger together and I’m not vulnerable, I’m pregnant, there’s a difference. I want what’s best for us and maybe out of town is better for us.”

“We need the help.”

“You don’t think I can handle the four of them?!”

“No, Stiles, I think you can do it brilliantly but handling a six year old and a four year old whilst also dealing with two new born babies is a little overwhelming. I work for this family and I can’t quit my job to help you with this,” Derek said gripping his shoulders and pulling him towards him. 

Stiles gritted his teeth and jaw as he stared into his eyes and nodded. “Fine, fine, I guess you’re right. We are going to need all the help we can get.”

“Daddy!” Lila cried. 

“I’m coming,” he called back when he moved into the living room to see the pair of them sat on the sofa waiting for him. “Which one, one, two, or three?”

“One!” Lila said with a nod. 

Stiles smiled at her as he popped in the disk and stood back to let them watch it to their hearts content. Derek was waiting for them when he returned and they sat together with the laptop. 

“It’s probably better to do it sooner rather than later. I’m going to get pretty big soon and heavy lifting will be too hard.”

“You won’t be heavy lifting anything,” Derek murmured as he typed on the keyboard before turning the screen towards him. “It’ll have to be something within our mortgage range.” 

“I prefer a quiet neighbourhood like this one, four bedrooms at most, and in Berkeley to stay with the pack,” he muttered and leaned back with a heavy sigh.

“What is it?”

“Do you really think we can do this?” he whispered meeting his eyes. “Lila and Kai are a handful already and now the twins. You’re right about your work but dealing with the four of them? I don’t…”

“Hey, hey, look at me,” he whispered kneeling in between his legs and cupping his cheeks. “What did we say?”

“We do this together.”

“Yes, you and me, and we can do this. Lila is going to kindergarten soon and Kai can go into a nursery for most of the day if we have to. We can get help from the pack and we can deal with this.”

“Dumping our other babies with other people so we can deal with the new arrivals? That’s what rejection and second best is!”

“Then what do you suggest?” Derek demanded pulling back. 

“I – I don’t know, I just, I feel like I’m freaking out or I’m on the verge of a panic attack here. I’m allowed to freak out!” he protested shoving his hands away and standing up. 

“You’re allowed to feel scared, Stiles.”

“I’m allowed to feel whatever I want because no matter how much I love these two already I feel like it could be too much.”

“You regret them?” he murmured.

“What? No! Derek, I wanted this just as much as you did!” Stiles cried dragging his hands up his face and through his hair. “I’m just - I feel sick, I’m tired, and I’m stressed out and I’m sorry for being stupid and…”

Stiles closed his eyes in relief when he appeared wrapping his arms around him and bringing him into a tight hug. 

“You’re not stupid, you’re human,” he whispered into his ear. “Remarkably human and you wouldn’t be you if you weren’t freaking out.”

“How do you put up with me?”

“I don’t know,” Derek muttered and grunted when Stiles punched him gently in the stomach. “Because I love you more than anything and you’re everything good in this world. You’re also the father of my cubs and my future cubs and I think you can do anything.”

Stiles smiled feeling his cheeks flush with heat and his hands palmed his lower back. “You…suck up. You need to get out of licking my ass.”

“I like licking your ass, both ways,” he murmured touching his lips and kissing him gently when Stiles snorted with laughter. 

“You did not just say that,” Stiles muttered shaking his head at him and tilting his head to the side to give him more access when he nuzzled his neck. “I hate panicking, I do, I’m just…worried about the future.”

“You have nothing to worry about, I’m going to take care of you.”

There was a promise in words that Stiles could hear and he nodded slowly staring into his eyes before his lips were against his. The kiss was reassuring, it shattered through him, and his hands dug into his shoulder and the back of his neck bringing him closer. 

“Daddy, papa, stop kissing and come watch the film,” Lila said standing there watching the pair of them as they parted and gave her a look. 

“Okay, okay, we’re coming,” Derek answered for her as Stiles smirked amused following after them as they joined them. Stiles smiled when Kai crawled over to him and sat on his lap to nestle against his chest. It was exactly what he needed. 

In the weeks that followed Scott and Isaac’s wedding arrived sooner than he imagined.

“Oh my god, I’m nervous, like seriously nervous, like holy shit what the hell am I doing?” Scott panicked when Stiles did his tie for him and swatted his shoulder. 

“Stop it! Scott, you have been waiting months and months for this date and you are going to do this! You’re going to marry the guy you love,” he said standing back and nodding. “That’s really weird to say.”

“That I love him?”

“Yeah, I know, but it’s you and I – I never imagined you marrying a guy,” Stiles muttered before shaking himself and looking at him. “You’re perfect together though. You’re going to be a grown up!”

“Oh shut up,” Scott mumbled shoving his shoulder. “I need to pee again.”

Stiles watched him amused before pulling out his cell to see two new messages from Derek. 

_“L and K are dressed, ready, and we’re leaving with the pack. Are you okay? Have you had MS?” – Hubby. 10:24._

_“???????” – Hubby. 10:30._

Stiles rolled his eyes as he stood near the window and sent him a message. He had spent the night here with Scott and it was weird being away from Derek even if it was for one night. The tablets he took for his morning sickness was working so far and he prayed to whoever was listening that he didn’t throw up during this. 

_“Good, are they okay? I’m fine, stop fussing, and no there’s been no MS. Scott’s having a meltdown, we’re leaving as soon as his piss is gone.”_

Stiles waited patiently by the window when his phone buzzed and he smiled looking down at the final message.

_“They’re fine, we miss you, see you soon.” – Hubby. 10:43._

Scott came out looking pale but good when he brushed his hands down his black suit and nodded. “I’m good, I’m good now.”

“You ready for marriage?”

“I think so.”

“You’re going to be okay, I’ll be there, he’ll be there, and we’ll all be there,” he said squeezing his shoulders. “One big happy family.”

“Oh god,” Scott breathed as they headed out of the apartment and headed for the car to drive over to the registry office. Stiles drove them there and Scott was fidgety when he drummed his fingers on his legs. There was people milling around outside when they arrived and Stiles parked before walking with Scott over.

“Scott,” Melissa cried when he approached and he headed towards his mom. Derek was waiting for him near the entrance when he approached and kissed him in greeting. 

“Where are they?”

“With your dad inside, I decided to wait for you,” Derek answered brushing his hair off his forehead. “I hated last night, do you know how many times I resisted the urge to go find you? I don’t like being apart from you.”

Stiles smiled at him when he placed a hand on stomach and pressed their foreheads together. 

“Can you guys be any more unsubtle about it?” Erica hissed approaching them in a white dress and flowers in her hair. She looked stunning.

“Wow, Erica, if I was not a very much taken man…I would,” Stiles murmured and poked Derek when he growled softly in his ear and Erica beamed smoothing a hand down her dress. 

“I do try and I would have you, sorry, but I would,” she said to Derek who glared at him. 

“Where’s Aaron?” 

“Not coming, we had a falling out,” she said with a sigh brushing a curl away from her face. Stiles frowned seeing the sadness there in her eyes he hated to see. They had been dating on and off now for months but he knew she loved him, she really loved him, but Aaron with his curly dark hair and curious blue eyes was taking the whole werewolf thing a little too hard. 

“Fuck him,” Stiles answered simply. 

Erica hummed before waving a hand and indicating between the pair of them. “If you two want to keep baby number three on the down low then you need to keep it subtle. You need to stop pressing your hand to his stomach, you need to stop looking so peaky.”

Stiles glanced at Derek who gave him another look before nodding. 

“Baby three…and four,” he whispered so only she would hear. 

“What?” she murmured staring at them both with wide eyes. “Twins?”

“Twins,” Stiles murmured and winced when she squealed loudly. Derek looked around when people looked over at them confused and she bounced on her heels before instantly calming down. 

“I’m calm, I swear,” she whispered before beaming at them. “Can I tell the others?!”

“No, no, no, we want to tell them, we want to tell everyone, just not yet. The only reason you know is we needed you to watch the cubs,” Stiles murmured glancing around. 

“Stiles,” Scott said as they went to all head inside for the ceremony to start. 

“Not a word to anyone, okay?” he warned pointing his own finger at her before walking to join Scott.

The ceremony was long and sweet when Stiles stood at Scott’s side when he married Isaac. Their vows their own, Scott’s trembling hands in Isaac’s, Isaac’s eyes glassy, and their happiness evident between them. The small crowd erupted into claps and cheers when they were declared married and they kissed slowly and sweetly in front of everyone. 

“Congratulations,” Stiles said to the pair of them pulling them into a hug each and smacking their backs. “Husband and husband, I wish you a lifetime of happiness.”

“I don’t think we’re the only ones who deserve a congratulations,” Scott said giving him a knowing look.

“What?” Stiles muttered looking between them and instinctively moving into Derek who appeared at his side. 

“Stiles, I’m not stupid, I can smell it on you already, and it was kind of obvious,” he said with a small chuckle. “It makes sense why Erica squealed before as well. You’re pregnant.”

“Fuck,” Stiles hissed and bit his lip. “We wanted to keep it on the down low so it didn’t take away from your day.”

“Well it hasn’t and why would you keep it a secret?”

“Because it’s big news,” he whispered looking between them to see confusion on both of their faces. “It’s twins.”

“Twins!?” Scott and Isaac said together in shock whilst Stiles groaned covering his face. 

“Oh my god, could you have said that any louder?!” Stiles hissed shaking his head at the pair of them. “This is your day, not ours, this is nothing, nothing at all, go enjoy your day.”

“Nothing? Stiles, this is huge…literally! Twins, congratulations guys, seriously,” Scott said ignoring him and pulling Stiles into a tight hug before Isaac took over. “I’m barely married and you’re going to have four babies! This is insane!” 

“Yeah, you’re telling me,” Stiles mumbled smiling at Isaac when he was let go and glanced at Derek seeing the smug pride there. “We all know who to thank for that! But seriously, please, please, please, don’t this affect your day, just go, go and enjoy it.” 

Scott and Isaac rolled their eyes but relented walking away to let the others give their congratulations. 

“Shit,” Stiles mumbled butting his head against Derek’s chest when he wrapped his arms around him. “I didn’t want them to find out.”

“You smell pregnant…and here they come,” Derek muttered looking at Lydia, Danny, and Erica walking over to them.

“What are you…oh,” Stiles muttered when they crowded into them. “Hey guys.”

“You thought you could keep it from us!?” Lydia demanded hands on her hips. Stiles let his eyes roam down her purple dress and he swallowed hard.

“Um, you look pretty?”

“I know I do, but still, you’re pregnant?” she hissed at him.

Stiles sighed as he glanced around to see everyone around Scott and Isaac apart from his dad still sat down with Lila and Kai who were talking loudly with him. He gripped her wrist as he tugged her and the others followed till they were in the corner.

“Because everything is ruined now! Look we didn’t want anyone knowing about the pregnancy because it’s Scott and Isaac’s special day! Scott has just found out because he can smell it and I guess my stupid aftershave isn’t working,” he muttered glancing at the three of them. “Erica knew.”

“You knew?!” Lydia and Danny demanded facing her.

“I had to look after tweedle dee and tweedle dum when they went to get a scan,” she said with a smirk. “I only learnt today that its –”

“Hey, no!” Stiles protested pointing a finger at her. “Okay, Derek and I found out that we’re not just having one baby, we’re having two, we’re having twins.”

Danny and Lydia stared at him and Derek in shock before it seemed to sink in and she slapped his hand gently.

“Are you kidding me!?” she hissed.

“No, we’re not kidding you,” Derek answered wrapping his arm around his waist and pressing his hand to his abdomen. “Stiles is five weeks pregnant with our twins.”

“Oh my god, congratulations,” Danny said hugging Stiles who rolled his eyes but went willingly. “Twins, how the hell did you manage that?”

“Super sperm,” Stiles mumbled glaring at Derek for a moment before looking away. “We’re sorry for keeping it from you all but I haven’t even told my dad yet. We haven’t even told Kai and Lila properly yet, they just guessed, and again…it’s my best friend’s day, not ours.” 

“I guess,” Lydia muttered with a frown before leaning in and kissing his cheek. “It’s brilliant news, you’re going to be the biggest family I know, but I guess you’re complete now.”

“Huh, you’re telling me, look let’s just go, forget this, and celebrate this day,” Stiles pleaded looking at the three of them and was grateful when they nodded and moved away. “I have a killer headache.”

Derek turned towards him pressing a hand over his forehead and a numbing sensation flooded over him when black lines spread up the veins on his arm.

“I love you so much,” Stiles murmured leaning into him and closing his eyes when he kissed his temple gently. “Come on.”

“What was that all about?” the Sheriff questioned when they came over to him.

“Nothing, we’ll tell you later,” Stiles answered picking up Kai and resting him on his hip ignoring Derek’s disapproving look. “Lila, stop messing with your dress.”

“It itches!”

“It’s pretty and you’re crinkling it, we have to go to the reception now and you two get to eat!” he said and smiled when they cheered. “Will you go get the car?”

Derek left them as he walked out and Lila giggled as she stood up and tossed her hair so it fell in front of her face.

“Hey, none of that, try and keep nice today,” he said fixing it gently and glancing at his dad who was watching him with a soft expression. 

“What?”

“Just you playing dad, it’s still a little strange, I never imagined you to be doing this.”

“I love it, they’re hard work but worth every second,” he murmured kissing Kai’s nose and smirking when he giggled batting him away. 

Things got underway when the rest of the guests and the newly married couple left the building and headed to their cars to drive to the reception. Stiles got Lila and Kai in the back and the Sheriff moved to get into his car with Melissa. 

“So the pack knows, Scott and Isaac know, now it’s just my dad,” Stiles said with a small sigh. “Plus these two.”

“They had to find out and I wish you’d stop calling this nothing, Stiles, it’s not nothing,” Derek said shooting him a disapproving look. 

“Well today it is!” 

“It isn’t, it’s everything,” Derek protested with his hands tightening on the steering wheel. 

“Chill, it’s for one day,” Stiles reassured rubbing his arm and looking over his shoulder at Lila and Kai. “Are you two okay?”

“Yes, daddy,” Lila answered giving him her best beaming smile. 

“I’m hungry!” Kai protested with a pout.

“We’re nearly there and we’ll get food. It’s all paid for by Scott and Isaac, well actually Melissa and her massive savings meant for the wedding of Scott and Allison but who cares!” he said with a snort of laughter. 

“She planned for them?”

“Yeah, they were like,” he said linking two fingers together. “Then he met Isaac and…life happened. It’s a good thing she saved it all.” 

“Your dad didn’t save for you though,” Derek muttered raising an eyebrow at him.

“Well I don’t think my dad sat down and imagined me marrying you did he? He didn’t imagine me marrying anyone to be honest. I wasn’t batting away all the guys and gals,” Stiles admitted honestly. “He probably thought I’d lose my virginity and become a massive whore.”

“Stiles!” Derek muttered giving him a disbelieving look.

“What’s a whore, daddy?” Lila questioned.

Stiles bit his lip in horror before turning towards her. “It’s a bad word that daddy shouldn’t have said and he’s very sorry. It’s nothing, it’s…someone who likes to kiss people a lot.”

“Is that what you and papa are, daddy? You and papa are always kissing!”

Stiles pressed his lips together to stifle the laughter threatening to escape and couldn’t help but look at Derek who looked half furious half amused. 

“No princess, we’re not…whores. Papa and I kiss the normal amount, okay? So we’re going to drop this now and never speak about it again,” he said looking into her eyes and waiting till she nodded. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles breathed and fought down the urge to laugh hysterically. 

They were both relieved when they arrived at the reception and Stiles got to hop out and get them both out of the car. Lila and Kai took his hands and he glanced at Derek when he joined him. 

“That’s going to haunt me forever isn’t it?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Derek answered pressing a hand to his lower back when they walked inside with the others. 

Stiles was glad to get inside and find their table with their assigned name cards. He would be sitting with them at the main table. “Wow, Melissa went insane didn’t she?”

“Her only son getting married? Of course she did,” Erica said appearing out of nowhere. “Why wasn’t your wedding like this?”

“Ours was better,” Stiles said with a smirk when she rolled her eyes walking to her seat. He got them seated properly at the table before giving Derek a meaningful look before he moved away. There was only a few guests, Scott and Isaac’s friends from work and college, the pack, the four of them including the Sheriff and Melissa. It was exactly what they wanted and Stiles clapped with everyone else when they walked in last. He smirked at the tinge of pinkness on Scott’s cheeks. They were both embarrassed but happy. 

“You look flushed,” Stiles commented when they sat down and he rolled his eyes. “Quickie in the back of the car?”

“No, we’re not you and Derek,” Scott said punching him gently on the arm.

“That never happened, Erica is a liar!” he hissed and looked over to where the pack was sat with Derek to see Erica laughing into her napkin. 

“Are you sure you’re okay over here?”

“I’m your best man! I have to be here like Isaac’s…who I don’t know.”

“He’s a friend from college, they met when you left,” he explained taking a sip of his champagne. “I can’t believe my mom did this.” 

“You’re her little boy and the only marriage you’re going to have, hopefully, but she’s allowed to splash out! Where’s the honeymoon?”

“Brazil, she gave it to us before,” he whispered shaking his head. 

Stiles hummed as he grabbed the menu and scanned it. “Sausage, Scott, really?”

“What? Oh come on!” he protested whilst Stiles laughed into it and ducked avoiding Scott punching his arm again. 

It was only then that they both heard the low growl coming over from Derek who was staring over at them with red eyes. 

“Hitting the alpha’s mate whether or not it’s friendly? Big no-no,” Scott muttered holding up his hands in surrender. 

“Ignore him, he’s a big overprotective puppy sometimes,” he protested narrowing his eyes at him before turning back to look at him. 

The three course meal was served and Stiles kept a watchful eye on his own family watching as they took care of Lila and Kai with their own special children’s menu. Stiles could barely eat his own meal without feeling a stir of nausea. It seemed like those tablets were long gone and his system and his body was having its own revenge. 

“Hey, you okay?” Scott murmured into his ear. “You look like you’re ready to puke.”

Stiles hummed as he nodded pushing back his seat and calmly as he could left the room before breaking into a run to the toilets. He barely made it as he reached the bowl and vomited the contents of his stomach. 

“Fuck,” he whispered bracing himself and shaking as he braced himself against the wall. There was no way he was kneeling on the floor in an expensive suit like this. The bathroom door opened and he knew it was Derek without even having to see. 

“I’m fine,” he said when he handed him a glass of water. “You left them with the pack?”

“They’re fine as well, it’s you I’m worried about.”

“My body had its revenge,” he murmured taking small sips. “I feel okay now, I guess.” 

“I wish I could take you home.”

“Well you can’t because I have a speech to give and there’s a party later we promised Lila she could dance to,” he said putting the glass on the side. “Hey, no wolfing out at his wedding because he’s pretend punching me.”

“He shouldn’t be touching you!”

“It’s pretend, he’s not hurting me! He knows how weak I am, how strong he is, and he knows I’m pregnant so stop being mister big bad alpha and chill!” Stiles said slapping his chest gently with his hands. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Derek muttered gruffly before hooking him in and kissing his forehead softly. 

“Come on,” Stiles murmured pulling back as he took his hand and led him back to the room. 

“Feeling better?” Scott questioned when he sat down.

“Never get pregnant dude, ever, it’ll ruin you.”

“I think you’ve handled it well.”

“Lila for practise, but seriously, never do it,” Stiles murmured and rolled his eye at how hungry he now felt. 

The rest of the wedding went without a hitch thankfully when Stiles gave his best man speech and fully managed to both embarrass and make Scott happy. The group of them moved into a hall selected for them and Stiles was happy at a table to sip his orange juice. His lips twitched into a smile when Lila ran up and demanded Derek get up and dance with her. 

“Just use it as practise for when she gets married,” he said and laughed when he glowered at him and stood taking her hand. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on now?” the Sheriff said as he took Derek’s place. “Why you’re drinking orange juice instead of alcohol like everyone else?”

Stiles sighed deeply as he glanced around to see Kai sitting with Lydia and Erica adoring the attention and nodded.

“What do you think it is?”

“Don’t be coy with me kiddo, what’s going on?”

“I’m pregnant,” he said over the music meeting his eyes. “But it’s a little different this time.”

“What do you mean?” he called looking at him with confused eyes.

“Twins,” he said seeing the surprise flicker over his dad’s face when he pulled back to stare at him.

“Twins?!”

“Twins,” Stiles agreed taking a big gulp of his drink. 

“How the hell...” he murmured shaking his head before gently clapping him on the back. “Two more grandchildren…do you boys know how to use protection?”

The orange juice hurt his nose when he snorted and nodded putting the glass down.

“We planned a third baby, we just didn’t plan a third and a fourth baby, we were surprised as you dad. It just happened and now we have two little babies on the way.”

“It’s good news, it really is, do you reckon you’re going to be able to cope?”

It was a legitimate question and he paused as he looked away to see Lila on Derek’s feet as they danced on the floor. The smile that flickered to his lips was very much needed and he watched them for a long moment before turning to his dad and nodding. 

“I think if I can be married to an alpha werewolf and bear my own children then I can do anything. I have you, I have the pack, and even have those two to help me out with the new ones coming in. Do you think I can do it?”

“Without a doubt.”

*** 

Stiles stood in front of the mirror and cocked his head as he stared at the slight bump distending from his abdomen. He was three months pregnant and already he was showing signs of being pregnant. If he focused in quiet times he could almost feel their little movements inside of him. His fingers absently trailed over it and he glanced towards the window. It was bleak and cold outside and he frowned deeply hating it. 

He jumped when he felt arms circle his chest and peered behind him to see Derek. 

“Are they fed?”

“They’re fed, they’re now watching television together, and you…you look amazing,” he murmured into his ear before nibbling the lobe.

“I look fat already,” he muttered with a sigh tugging down his shirt before turning in his arms. “Shouldn’t you be on the way to work?”

“I’m the boss, I can be late,” he whispered. 

“How late?” he muttered wrapping his arms around his neck to tug him closer. “You know…pregnancy makes me a lot hornier than I should be.”

“I know, you constantly smell of arousal these days.”

“Do you think we have time?”

“They’re just downstairs…”

“Five minutes?” Stiles murmured moving him backwards towards the bed.

“If we’re really quiet…”

“…and fast,” Stiles finished and grinned when Derek pushed him down into the bed and they quickly pushed off the clothes they didn’t need. 

Stiles grunted quietly when Derek pushed two lubricated fingers inside of him at once, the burn was satisfying and he eagerly pressed his hands into the shirt he was still wearing. Derek didn’t waste no time when he removed them and lined up sliding inside of him. It wasn’t like they needed a condom with the two already inside of him. They moaned simultaneously when he was buried deep enough and he started to thrust quickly. Stiles panted squeezing his eyes shut and rolled his hips trying to get him deeper.

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed when he fucked him harder, the bed creaking slightly underneath them most probably giving them away to the two of them downstairs. He panted against his lips when he came closer and wrapped a hand around his own dick fisting it in time. 

His own climax washed over him making everything feel good and euphoric for one moment before Derek followed. His eyes closed feeling the sharp warm feeling of his come enter his body. 

“Oh I needed that,” Stiles breathed and bit his lip when Derek pulled out and raised an eyebrow at the come splattered between them. “Oh, sorry.”

“I would have had to get changed anyway.”

“Quickie in the morning, who knew our sex life could be so adventurous?” Stiles mused as he stood on shaky legs and shook his head to get rid of the feeling of vertigo. 

“You being horny twenty four seven has its advantages,” Derek murmured as he changed out of his suit and into a brand new one. 

Stiles watched him and stood when he went to put on his tie. “That’s my job.”

“The dutiful husband?”

“Hell yeah,” Stiles said with a smirk fixing it for him. “Will you be late tonight?”

“I don’t know, I’ll call you before I’m coming back. We have a lot going on at the moment and no I can’t tell you what.”

“Confidentiality,” Stiles mumbled with a pout. “You forget my dad is the sheriff, I know all about that, you have no idea how many times he told me off for being so nosy.” 

Derek adjusted the knot when he was done and leaned in pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “I’ll see you later.”

“Okay, what else?”

“I love you,” Derek muttered rolling his eyes at him playfully.

“Atta boy, you too,” Stiles said with a small smile watching him leave before stripping out of his now soiled clothes and pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. They still fit and he was wearing them till he couldn’t anymore. 

Lila was waiting for him when he walked into the living room to see them both strewn out on the couch still in their pajamas. 

“Papa didn’t get you dressed then,” he muttered with a sigh.

“Nope, he said daddy would do that.”

“You’re going to kindergarten today whether you like it or not missus, get upstairs, get the clothes you want out, and wait for me,” he said switching the television off despite their protests.

“It smells! They’re all weird,” Lila protested standing up and pouting.

“Lila, please don’t be difficult, you need to start going to school, learning, playing, and interacting with people who aren’t your brother or me and papa.”

“Why isn’t Kai going?!”

“Kai isn’t ready yet! Kai is only four years old and he can’t control his shift can he? You can control it because you’re a big girl aren’t you?”

“I am,” she said proudly. 

“Now big girls will go upstairs right now and get dressed because we’re already late,” he said pointing at the stairs. “I have a lot to do today, I have to do the laundry, go grocery shopping, and then go see Doctor Samuel so…please.”

Lila sighed dramatically as she stomped walking upstairs and Kai stared at him sucking on his thumb.

“Come on, little man, we’ll get your clothes,” he said holding out his hand and smiled when Kai took it. 

It took longer than he wanted when he eventually got them dressed in warm clothes, Kai in a black and white jumper and jeans, Lila after much arguing in a top and skirt with tights. He felt tired when he eventually got them into his car, a much better version of his old Jeep and one that didn’t break down constantly, and drove Lila to kindergarten. 

“Are you sure Kai can’t come with me daddy?”

“Lila, we’ve had this argument before and no he can’t, he has to stay with me while you be a big girl till daddy comes and picks you up. Can you do that?” he pleaded.

“Yes,” she muttered with a pout folding her arms over her chest. 

“It’s spaghetti and meatballs tonight,” he said looking at her over his shoulder for a moment to see her perk up. “I’ll also get strawberry ice cream and sprinkles if you’re very good.”

“I’ll be good!” she squealed clapping her hands. 

Stiles was relieved when he dropped her off and the teacher didn’t make a fuss about the fact she was late. Kai was quiet when he got back into the car and thanked whoever was listening he was wearing a coat that hid the bump today. 

“Shall we go get groceries?”

“Can I sit in the cart?”

“Yes, yes you can.”

“Can we see Erica and Lydia today?”

“No, they’re busy at work and their own lives,” he muttered with a small smile. “Why do you want to see them?”

“Because,” Kai mumbled staring out of the window.

The smile on his lips was hard to fight down. Kai had a little fascination with both Erica and Lydia and Stiles called it a little crush whilst Derek refused to acknowledge what it was. 

“You can see them at the weekend when they come around to see us, okay?”

“Okay,” he muttered. 

Groceries didn’t take too long thankfully when he got what they needed and chucked it in. He was feeding a hungry pack of werewolves, their hunger constant, and Derek liked to eat and eat when he got back from work before working out. It was enough to give anyone a headache. Kai smiled at him from where he was sitting in the cart and it was enough to brighten Stiles’ whole day at the end of it. 

It was mid-afternoon when he finally arrived at the doctor’s surgery and sat Kai on his knee while he waited for him. 

“Daddy, I want to go home,” Kai whined kicking his feet.

“Ten more minutes,” he reassured resting his chin on top of his head. “Then we can pick up Lila, go home, and I can make dinner.”

“Why not now? It’s boring!”

“Because daddy needs to see the doctor for your brothers or sisters don’t I?” he whispered into his ear. 

“No,” Kai protested shaking his head. 

“Stiles!” a warm voice said when Samuel called for him. 

“Come on,” he said taking his hand and taking him with him. 

“You look well, how are you feeling?”

“I’m alright, I guess, my body aches, I have a killer headache, and I have two children constantly in a mood these days.”

“It’ll be the weather change,” Samuel agreed with sympathy smiling at Kai who tucked his face into Stiles’ neck. “Now I guess you’re here to book that second scan?”

“Yeah, yeah we need one, and Derek’s getting a little desperate to know the sexes.”

“Now you know we may or may not be able to tell the sexes just yet, I could you give you both an answer but I may or may not be correct. You are only sixteen weeks. Have you found a new house yet?”

“We’ve had look at two but nothing stands out just yet, the last one had rot in one of the bedrooms. The relator looked scared half to death when Derek pointed it out and he nearly wolfed out because it apparently threatened us all and this was his family and nothing hurts his family…she won’t be coming back.” 

“He’s protective,” he said with a chortle of laughter.

“He’s too protective, I think he’d be happy to wrap me in bubble wrap!”

“You’re his mate, those are his cubs, it’s not overprotectiveness, Stiles, its instinct, nature, the urge to kill and maim if any harm came to all of you. You’ll have this for the rest of your life.”

Stiles stared at him for a long moment before sighing and giving in. “I guess.” 

“Right well my next available date is next week on this exact day?”

“That’ll be great, I’ll make sure he has it off,” Stiles said with a small smile putting Kai on his feet. “Is that it?”

“That’ll be all,” Samuel said handing him a card with the date and time on it for him. 

“Thanks, Samuel, come on, Kai,” he said taking his hand and leading him out as they headed to the car and went to pick Lila up. 

“I had a great day! I did, I was good as well, look at what I did!” Lila cried excitedly when they got into the car after picking her up. “It’s a painting of you, me, papa, Kai, and I did two little blobs for the babies.”

“It’s beautiful,” Stiles whispered taking it. “Papa will love it, you can show it to him when he comes home.”

“Did you get ice cream?”

“I did, I also got vanilla, maple syrup, and sprinkles!” he said in mock excitement so she cheered clapping her hands. “You two are clearly my kids.”

He got them home and seated them in the living room with their toys and the television when he made dinner. His eyes ached when he sat down to massage his temples and looked up when the front door opened.

“Papa!” Lila and Kai screamed running towards him. 

“Hey, honey,” Stiles drawled and smirked when he rolled his eyes at him settling them down and ordering them into the living room. 

“I’ll join you in a minute,” he promised them before dumping his things and walking over to him. “You look stressed.”

“I feel it, it’s been a long day,” he murmured and hummed when he ducked to kiss his neck. 

“You shouldn’t strain yourself.”

“It was a busy day, chill,” Stiles murmured watching him sniff the cooking food. “Lila! Come show papa your painting!”

They both waited as Lila rushed in holding the white paper so she could thrust it at Derek.

“It’s you, daddy, me, Kai, and the babies,” she said proudly beaming at the pair of them. “Miss Chester said it was really good and I got a star!” 

“This is beautiful princess, we can put it on the fridge so everyone can see it,” he said looking at it with a small smile before sticking it on and stepping back.

“Father of the year,” Stiles murmured when she rushed off and glanced up at him. 

“I’m surprised Miss Chester didn’t question who their “mommy” was…again,” Derek said bitterly sitting opposite him. 

“She won’t ask again but wouldn’t you question if she keeps talking about the two new babies?”

“No,” he snapped. 

Stiles shot him a look as he stood up to stir the sauce and spaghetti. “How was work?”

“Stressful, we hired a bunch of new staff,” he said with long exhale.

“I gather you’re regretting it now?”

“They’re incompetent!”

“They’re trying, you hired them, Derek, what happened to giving people a chance?”

“I lost it a long time ago,” he muttered glaring out of the window. 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he stirred the food again before moving around to sit in his lap and let him stroke over the bump thoughtfully. 

“We need to start looking for other houses again, our next scan is a week today, and we need to start thinking about names.”

“We should find out the sexes first,” Derek replied softly hooking his chin on his shoulder. “I’ll get another realtor and we’ll get another house, I promise, and I’ll book the day off.” 

“The sooner, the better, I’m not getting any less fat here and it’s already becoming a pain in the ass. I’m going to get worse and you know it.”

“You don’t think I can’t handle you at your worst?”

“What happened in my seventh month of pregnancy with Kai?” Stiles said pulling back to look in his eyes. 

“You threw a frying pan at my head because I came home smelling of Chanel because my assistant sprayed herself in front of me. You didn’t believe me.”

“Yes, I also burnt all your ties because you said that I looked fat in my favourite green shirt.”

“Mistake learnt,” Derek murmured rubbing his back gently. “I handled it all.”

“You pouted for three days!”

“You burnt my favourite tie!”

“You came home smelling like a whore and called me fat, you deserved it,” Stiles argued moving out to attend to the cooker. “Lila, Kai, wash up for dinner please!”

Stiles was relieved when dinner was off, dessert was eaten, and the two of them were put into their pajamas to watch a film before bed time. He was glad to get peace and quiet when he claimed the bathroom and ran a bath. His head was an aching mess when it was done and he slid into the warm water. It soothed everything and made him warm all over as he relaxed. His mind slipped in and out of a doze and he jumped glaring at Derek who came in. 

“If you’ve come to use the toilet, I will murder you, we’re not that kind of couple. I don’t care that it’s been six years…I’ll cut your head off.” 

“I came to tell you that I put them to bed,” Derek replied flicking cold water at him.

“Jackass,” he hissed shielding himself. “Seriously? Did they not want me?”

“Lila said have some kisses and Kai fell straight asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow,” he said sitting on the closed lid. 

“Well he had a hard day of pestering me and sitting in a shopping cart.”

“You’re doing a great job.”

Stiles hummed as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall. He could feel Derek’s eyes on him and sighed deeply before facing him. 

“Yes?”

“Nothing, I’m going downstairs, I’ll see in a bit?”

“Yeah, sure, just going to stew in my own juices.”

Stiles didn’t have to open his eyes again to see the look on Derek’s face and bit his lip amused when the door closed shut. His fingers stroked over his bump thoughtfully and it was still weird even now to know that life was being grown cell by cell as he laid there. It was surreal but also wonderful. 

*** 

It felt like everything was happening at once. Derek wasn’t prone to headaches but today it seemed like one didn’t want to fade. Work was a constant stress and he sighed deeply staring down at the paper work on his desk. It was a series of wiggling sentences and his eyes flicked to the time telling him it was nearly one before he looked at the picture on its side. It was taken a few months back in summer, Stiles, Lila, and Kai sat on the beach towel and huddled together for the photo. It practically shone happiness despite the fact that Lila and Kai were wearing sunglasses because of their eyes. They were all smiling and it could brighten his day anytime. 

“You look as stressed as I do,” a familiar female voice said. 

Derek looked up to see one of their old interns, Sophia Jenkins, walk in with a coffee for him. He nodded in response watching as she balanced on heels and sighed deeply. 

“I have to remind myself it’s for a good cause,” she said biting into her lip glossed bottom lip. 

“What cause? We put the guilty and the innocent away or sometimes we let the guilty and the innocent walk out. It’s not a win-win situation here,” Derek argued leaning back in his chair to properly look at her. “Is that why you wanted to do it?”

“I was fourteen and made a decision, I stuck by it,” Sophia said with a small smirk. “Why did you make the decision sir?”

“Don’t call me sir, its Derek, and…once it was for my uncle…and now it’s for my family, a mortgage, and no way out.” 

His eyes tracked her when she sat at the end of his desk, her long legs crossed over, and a sparkling interest in her brown eyes. Once upon a time he could have been attracted to her, she was witty in ways, clever, big brown eyes, and blonde hair. 

“You make it sound so morbid, like a prison, there has to be some bonuses. I can think of a few,” she said with a flirting tease to her tone when she looked at him. 

“Yes, going home at five,” he muttered taking a sip of the coffee and wincing. “I guess it’s satisfying in some ways.”

“I think the massive pay check at the end of the month is one of them,” she said and hummed as she turned and picked up his picture. “Oh! Lila and Kai look so cute here!”

“I know,” he muttered fighting the urge to rip it out of her hands.

“They’re beautiful children, I can see you in them,” she said with a small smile putting it back down. “Do they really not have a mother?”

“No, father, now don’t you have work to do?” he said straightening up and narrowing his eyes in her direction. 

“Don’t we always? See you later…Derek,” she murmured with a smirk hopping down and walking out. Derek blinked a few times before resting back and pulling out his cell to call Stiles. It rang four times before he answered. 

“Derek?”

“Yeah, am I interrupting something?”

“No, I was cleaning Lila’s room, is everything okay?”

“Stop overworking yourself! I told you not to pack things!”

“Oh stop moaning! Derek, we have to pack. We’re moving into the new house in two weeks, okay, two weeks’ time and…nothing is done!” Stiles said overreacting as per usual. “Samuel said it was fine, remember? The scan was fine, they’re growing well, and me cleaning is not going to harm them.”

Derek rolled his eyes and fought back the urge to argue with him. It had been one month since the scan, Samuel showing them their babies on the screen but unable to tell them the sexes just yet, they would have to wait till their next scan. It had been a relief to know they were growing healthily and he could hear their heartbeats overlapping every time. It was around the same time that they found their new home, Stiles had dreamt of it strangely enough, it was forty five minutes away from their house now. It had a lot more space, a front yard, a backyard, four bedrooms, a kitchen and living room, and contained everything they needed. Lila and Kai loved it only for their new bedrooms.

“That’s what the pack is for, Stiles, please, please, take it easy. I don’t want you working yourself to an exhaustion, again.”

“That was one time, I’m fine, I’m always fine, and aren’t you supposed to be working right now?”

“I wanted to hear your voice,” Derek muttered softly. 

“You’re not sick of me yet…wait, what…Kai, no put it down, no you’re not having it...because I said so! Derek, I have to go, our son is ten seconds away from a temper tantrum,” Stiles said with a heavy sigh.

“Okay, take it easy, I mean it,” he warned.

“Yeah, yeah, wolverine,” Stiles muttered ending the call. 

Derek sighed as he pocketed the cell and leaned back in his chair. There was times when he wished he could quit and help Stiles out back at home. It was a little easier with Lila in kindergarten and soon enough Kai would join her and they would head to elementary school in a couple of years. His mind reflected as he took in the amount of changes throughout the years that had passed. It was a one night stand to now being in a six year relationship with marriage, four children, a home, a life, and the overwhelming feeling of knowing it was for life. 

He knew without a doubt that it would have terrified past him. They meant everything to him now and he couldn’t imagine his life without them and losing him, losing them, it would destroy him. Derek breathed out slowly as he shook his head away from dark thoughts and continued to work. The closer it got to the end of the day the happier he felt when he shut down for the day and rubbed his eyes. 

“I have that paper work from New York,” Sophia said strolling in and handing it over. “I was on the phone for half an hour with a guy who was thick as a plank.”

“The daily chores of life,” he said chucking it down and grabbed his jacket and coat. 

“You have to be the only boss I know who leaves at five.”

“Special requirements when I have a family waiting for me, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said in a final tone walking out.

“Bright and early,” she said in farewell watching him leave. 

He was glad to get into the car and shake off the day as he drove home. The house smelt like cooked meat and fries when he walked in to see Lila tucked in the corner of the couch with Kai playing with his cars on the floor. 

“Have you two been good for daddy?”

“Yes papa,” Lila said smiling when he kissed her forehead in greeting. 

“Kai?”

“Kai shouted at me, he got in a mood when I told him he wasn’t allowed an ice cream, and he was in time out for ten minutes before he wolfed out and took twenty minutes to calm down,” Stiles said standing in the door way wiping his hands. “He did eventually calm down and he did say he was sorry.”

“Did you?”

“I’m sorry, I said I was really sorry, daddy and papa, I did,” he pleaded as his eyes filled with tears and he began to cry. 

Derek glanced over to Stiles and nodded once. It was a signal between them now for a talk alone. 

“Lila, come help me set the table,” Stiles said holding out his hand for her as she jumped up without argument. 

“Come here,” he said sitting down and pointing at the place beside him. “What have we talked about?”

“Not shifting,” he whispered wiping his nose. 

“Did you go to hurt daddy?”

“No,” he whispered shaking his head and looking up to meet his eyes. “I’d never hurt daddy! Never!”

“Okay, it’s okay,” he murmured stroking the back of his head gently. “You can’t shift when you’re angry or you’re emotional around daddy or anyone else because you could hurt them. You know that, I know you’re only young, but it’s better to learn younger than when you’re older. What daddy says goes and if he says no, you will listen to him. If I say no, you listen to me. We’re going to have to train more on this aren’t we?”

Kai nodded as he looked up at him with wet eyes and his heartstrings tugged at the sight of his cub upset. He automatically reached out as he now comforted him and wiped his wet cheeks. Kai nestled against him and Derek couldn’t hold back the rumble of contentment when he held him close. His nose brushed against the top of his head smelling Stiles and mint shampoo. 

“Come on, it’s dinner,” he whispered setting him on his feet and watching him walk dutifully to the kitchen. 

Stiles was waiting for him when he walked back in and pulled him close to kiss him in greeting. His hand automatically went for his bump stroking over the firmness. 

“You weren’t too hard on him were you?”

“No,” he murmured. 

“I handled it, I can handle my own son wolfing out on me,” Stiles muttered poking his chest gently.

“What if he hurt you? He’s capable of that.”

“You really think Kai could hurt me? He’s four years old, Derek,” he hissed meeting his eyes. “He could never hurt me and he didn’t even try to. He’s a toddler, a little boy still trying to control a shift so don’t…don’t you dare.”

“Stiles…”

“No,” he hissed pushing him away and moving away as he got the dinner ready. 

Derek was left amiss by the sudden and kind of dramatic shift in Stiles who ignored him throughout dinner and even later on when it was time to put them to bed. It was Derek’s turn with Lila as he sat there and read her Cinderella. 

“I love you,” he whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Nice dreams, okay?”

“Okay, I love you too papa,” she whispered and giggled when he nuzzled her cheek gently before switching off her lamp. The door was closed behind him and he paused as he hovered outside Kai’s room. 

“…we’re not angry with you, we’re never ever angry with you, okay? We love you lots and lots don’t we?”

“Yes,” Kai whispered. 

“Just close your eyes and everything will be okay in the morning. I love you,” Stiles whispered. 

“I want papa, can I see him?”

Derek took that as his cue as he pushed open the door and watched Stiles get up off the bed and brush past him without a word. 

“Daddy said you’re not angry with me, is that true?”

“Yes, I’m not angry with you,” he reassured tucking him in and brushing his hair away from his forehead.

“Promise?”

“I promise, just try and sleep, daddy was right, everything will be better tomorrow.” 

Derek left him after that and returned downstairs to see Stiles sat on the couch waiting for him. 

“You’re angry with me.”

“Clever observation, Sherlock,” Stiles snapped glaring at him. “You really think our four year old, our observant, almost quiet, and learning four year old could wolf out and hurt me?! You really think I can’t defend myself, I was the one to calm him down, and I was the one to make him see from right from wrong, so yeah I’m feeling a little pissed off!” 

“I’m not saying you couldn’t defend yourself, Stiles, I think you could but you’re still vulnerable and our son, our four year old, is still a were-cub, and very capable of hurting someone if he really wanted to.”

“He wouldn’t hurt me though! I’m his father! Are you saying that if I got you upset and angry enough that you’d wolf out and hurt me?”

“I’d never hurt you,” Derek protested shaking his head. 

“Oh no, come on, Derek, you’re a werewolf, a monster in the night, and if I got you really angry, really upset, you’re saying you wouldn’t come at me?” Stiles cried coming into his personal space. “I got you angry enough, I mean it’s pretty easy with you isn’t it? I got you riled up enough to react…”

“I would never ever hurt you, Stiles, ever, do you understand that? I could never physically hurt you because you’re… _everything _to me,” he shouted gripping the back of his neck to make him meet his eyes.__

“Then why say our son could then?”

“Because for one moment, one single moment, he could forget but I couldn’t…he’s still learning, just like Lila, and I want you to realise that.” 

Stiles was silent and angry when he stared back at him before turning his head so he collect himself. “I don’t think he’d ever hurt me or you but…I guess for one moment maybe.”

“Maybe…maybe not…but I couldn’t, I could never hurt you,” he whispered cupping his jaw. “Do you really think I could hurt you?”

“No,” Stiles muttered with a hard swallow. “I’m emotional as hell right now and the smallest things are making me seem crazy and paranoid. I’m sorry, I know you wouldn’t, and I know you’re just trying to look out for us all.”

Derek couldn’t resist bringing him forward and into a tight hug, the bump pressing against his stomach, and felt the tension escaping from Stiles when he relaxed against him. 

“I don’t blame you, I just wanted you to realise it. I know it feels like everything is happening at once but let’s get this house packed, move into our new one, and get ready for the birth of these two. That’s the important thing, nothing else matters, work, money, and all those stupid little problems mean nothing.” 

“Everything seems to be falling on top of us though. Erica and Aaron have broken up so she’s snappier and miserable, Danny and Ethan keep fighting and he’s miserable as well, Lydia is…Lydia, she’s herself, thankfully, and then there’s Scott and Isaac talking about moving to Florida! Plus – plus I’m worried about my dad being stuck all alone in Beacon Hills and the fact I never see him anymore because of the kids and now the twins,” Stiles ranted and moaned weakly when Derek tucked him closer stroking the back of his hair.

“They are not our problem, they are their problems, and you need to stop worrying about everything and everyone else. I know you have this need to protect and look out for others but sometimes the most important people are yourself and just us,” he muttered cupping his face. “Please?”

“I can’t promise anything,” he mumbled weakly before wrapping his arms around him so Derek could hold him. 

“Shall we get an early night?”

“Sex?”

“No, an early night, you look tired,” Derek said stroking a thumb underneath his eye. 

“Sex…and an early night?” Stiles mused swaying side to side and smirking when he relented kissing him deeply. 

“Fine, you go up, and I’ll lock up.” 

“So commanding, you’re so hot” Stiles mock whispered as he turned heading upstairs chortling to himself amused.

Derek watched him leave before turning to lock the house up and look outside. The neighbourhood was quiet and despite the fact they needed the new place he was going to miss it. Stiles was sat in bed waiting for him when he walked in after checking on a sleeping Lila and Kai. 

“Do a striptease for me,” Stiles murmured looking at him with smirk. 

“When have we ever done for that each other?” he said unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Never…or you know starting now,” he murmured cocking his head as he watched him take off his clothes. “God, you have an amazing body…six years and it still amazes me….get here now.” 

Derek shot him a knowing look as he kicked his pants away before climbing into bed and hovering over him as he brought him into a kiss. 

“I want you inside of me, I want you to fuck me like you mean it, don’t hold back, okay?” Stiles whispered coaxing him down and brushing his lips over his jaw. “Make me feel like nothing else matters, I want it to feel so good, please.”

“How can I refuse?” he whispered gaining a pleased smile from Stiles who groaned when Derek flipped him so he kneeling down and didn’t press on his abdomen. “You want to feel it? I can make sure of that.”

Stiles moaned eagerly when ten minutes later he pushed inside of him, the heat incredible, and his hands resting on his hip and the bump. Derek gave Stiles exactly what he wanted when he fucked into him hard, the wet slap and slide of their skin against each other was all he could hear past the breathy moans and whimpers. Their sex life was one thing he could never let go. Derek couldn’t resist him, he always gave into what he wanted and wrapped a hand around his own dick fisting it in time with his thrusts. Stiles gasped and moaned desperately for him when he brought him to orgasm, come splattering the pillows and the bump, and his chest heaved for breath when Derek continued to fuck into him. 

He was ready for him when he turned his head for a kiss, their lips moving against each other as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. It was a wet heat that he needed when he bit down on Stiles’ lip feeling him jerk and respond. 

“How do you feel?” he whispered fisting his hand into the back of his hair.

“Awesome,” Stiles answered meeting his eyes and groaned when Derek continued to fuck into him till his body clenched and he climaxed. Derek pushed his face into the crook of his sweaty neck coming down off his high and supported him when he fell back into him. The pillows were flipped when he pulled out and moved to get a wash cloth before cleaning them both and settling into the bed. Stiles hummed in contentment when he wrapped him in his arms and trailed his hand through his hair. If anything they would always have this. 

*** 

“Well…it’s a lot better than the other house kiddo,” the Sheriff said as they gave him the grand tour of the house. “You decorated?”

Derek glanced at Stiles who took charge as he answered. 

“No that was vetoed by Lydia and Erica, they decorated, styled, basically gave it a homey touch,” Stiles said looking around with a small smile. “It’s better for us, four bedrooms, our bedroom has our own bathroom, and everything just feels better. We’re ten minutes away from the pack as well.” 

“I heard about Scott and Isaac, when are they leaving?”

“Three weeks, they’ve got an apartment in Florida, fresh start, new job for Isaac, and it’s marriage…you go where they go,” Stiles said with pain in his voice he was desperately trying to keep hidden. “That’s what visits are for!” 

Derek fought down the urge to comfort him, he knew Stiles was taking it hard losing his best friend and never seeing him, but resisted when they walked back downstairs. The pack were around and sat with Lila and Kai in the living room. 

“You’re getting bigger every time I see you, how are you feeling?”

“Achy, my hormones are everywhere, my concentration is…awful, and I can’t take my tablets again because they can be harmful for the twins. I’m constantly feeling nauseous…it’s great!” he said with a fake smile. 

“He’s doing well,” Derek said looking up when the Sheriff did and nodded his approval. 

“Are you sure you’re okay in Beacon Hills?” Stiles pressed looking anxious. “I don’t like you being on your own dad.”

“I’m not on my own, I have my job, I have my friends, and I’ve been talking to Melissa a lot…” he said trailing off and scratching the back of his neck. It was a sign of nervousness. 

“Melissa? Oh my god, is something going on between you?!” he demanded.

“We’ve been on two dates! They were…successful, do you really want to know the details, Stiles?”

“No, oh my god, no,” Stiles protested holding up his hands and closing his eyes when he shook his head. “So…you’re dating?”

“Is that a problem?”

“No! God, no, dad, I’m not about to start spouting crap about you and dating and…” he said trailing off and shook his head. “It’s good.”

Derek knew Stiles’ mom was meant to be included in that sentence and didn’t hold back when he wrapped an arm around him. There was a small smile of gratitude from him before he faced his dad. 

“I’m just glad that you’re happy.”

“I feel the same way about you son, exactly the same.”

The Sheriff didn’t linger long after that, spent time with his grandchildren before driving back to Beacon Hills for his day shift tomorrow. Stiles was quiet when he left and Derek could only watch as he wandered around the house doing the little things. It seemed like Lila and Kai could sense his mood and kept quiet as well when they wandered around the house with him. It was only later that night when they got into the bed and he questioned him.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing, I’m tired, turn off the lamp,” he mumbled lying on his side with a small yawn. 

“You’ve been quiet, nearly all day, what’s going on really?”

“What’s going on is my husband won’t turn off the lamp so I can go to sleep,” Stiles snapped. 

“This husband is questioning why you have been weird throughout half the afternoon and ignoring me,” he retaliated seeing the light in Stiles’ eyes flame when he turned to lie on his back. 

“It’s…nothing! I was just thinking about my mom, about how she’s never got to see this, how – how she’s never met her grandchildren and I know…I know it’s the same for you with your family. It’s just my dad dating again and I know he’s happy but I…”

“What?” he murmured turning on his side to look down at him.

“I miss her a lot, it gets easier, it does, but when I look at Lila and Kai and I feel these two move around inside of me and…it hurts to know she’ll never meet them,” he whispered with a hard swallow. “I know you feel the same way with your family.”

“I do,” he admitted sliding to lie down and face him instead feeling that old familiar ache in his chest whenever he thought about them. It never faded and never would. He missed them all with a burning intensity and thanked everything he held close that he had Stiles and his family to keep him going every single day. 

“It’s my emotions as well, can we just sleep?” Stiles pleaded with him. 

Derek nodded silently as he turned to shut off the lamp and tugged him into arms so he could sleep peacefully. He got his six hours but still groaned when the alarm clock went off at seven the next morning. Stiles was asleep curled away him and he sighed softly pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder before getting up. 

“Oh no, don’t go to work,” Stiles mumbled opening tired eyes. “Stay with me and the babies. We can have a family day watching Disney and keep Lila off kindergarten and eat ice cream.”

“Don’t you tempt me,” Derek muttered as he stretched out. “I need to go in.” 

“Oh yeah with all those jerk offs and that slut...Sophia,” Stiles mumbled as he stretched out as well. “She knew who I was when I went to the office, she knew, and she looked at me like I’d trampled shit around the office. I don’t like her.”

“I know you don’t,” he murmured as he got clothes out. 

“She hates me because you’re mine and she wants you,” he muttered sitting up and sighing deeply as he watched him. “I don’t suppose you’d fire her?”

“No, she’s a good worker, and she doesn’t want me, Stiles, she has a boyfriend,” he said walking into the bathroom to get dressed. 

“I still don’t trust her!” Stiles called before he heard him get out of bed to get dressed and head downstairs to get breakfast ready. Lila and Kai were not awake yet but it wouldn’t take them long. 

Coffee was the best thing as he leaned against the counter watching Stiles feed Lila and Kai their breakfast and picked up his apple for breakfast. 

“I’ll see you later,” he said pecking him on his lips. 

“Wait, wait, wait, don’t you have that thing with Erica?” Stiles questioned looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

“Oh…yeah,” Derek murmured as he met his eyes. “I can cancel?”

“Why would I ask that?”

“I don’t know, but I can.”

“Where are you going?” Stiles questioned tapping his nails against the counter and staring at them instead of him.

“Dinner, I owe her, apparently, but I’ll call you before I go,” Derek said with a nod so he nodded in response. 

“You shouldn’t have to,” he murmured with a soft sigh. “I know I get stupidly paranoid and I worry about the stupidest…”

“Hey, no, its fine, I’ll call you,” Derek reassured cupping his jaw gently before kissing his forehead and pulling away to go to work. 

“Lila, no, eat your apple please…” Stiles said in the dining room when he left closing the door behind him and looked up at the blue sky. It was slowly turning into spring. 

It had been a hectic few months from the move into the new house, Lila’s birthday, Christmas, New Year, and Derek was thankful it was now all over and they were heading towards the new babies being born. Stiles was growing bigger and bigger by the day, his mood swings like a pendulum in the wind when he could go from happy and content to moody and snapping at him. His cravings varied from disgusting to normal when he was eating pineapple sticks to eating a ham, peanut butter and jelly sandwich because he felt like it and there was no arguing with him. 

Derek ignored the people who greeted him when he arrived in work, nodded at his assistant, and sat at his desk. It looked like he was in for a long day when he listened to his answer messages and nodded in gratitude when she brought him his mail and morning coffee. It was lunch when he was chewing on his sandwich and Erica called him. 

“I’m calling about our dinner reservations,” she said with a soft hum.

“Dinner reservations?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot!”

“I didn’t till Stiles reminded me, it’s nowhere fancy, and do you think I’m made of money?”

“Yes, you’re the boss of your own company! 

“I have a family to feed,” Derek argued leaning back in his seat and tapping his pen against the desk. 

“Oh so domestic, look this is happening, and it’s happening somewhere nice. I’ll be around the office about…quarter to six, okay? So wait there for me because I’ll walk down after getting changed. I better go, got to work, bye!” she sang before hanging up on him. 

Derek sighed as he tossed the phone on the desk and looked up to see Sophia watching him amused. 

“I got you a pudding,” she said walking in and handing it to him. “Adam from human resources gave it to me and…I don’t like it…or him. That sounded bad, the phone call I mean?”

“Thanks,” he murmured taking it off her and putting it one side. “No, just a friend, dinner reservations.” 

“Oh, fancy, you…have a lot of work to do though,” she said nodding at the paper work dotted over his desk. “Struggling?”

“No, just finding the will to do it.”

“Well...I’m done, I can help you?” she suggested. 

“You’re done?”

“My share of the load? Yes, and why wouldn’t I want to help out the boss?” Sophia teased and held out her hands. “The offer is there.”

Derek stared at the papers for a long moment before glancing up at her serene face and giving in. “Okay, yes, you can help me.”

“Really? You’re not arguing this?”

“No, the sooner it’s done, the better I’ll feel,” he said with a dismissive wave and gestured at it. “You can start with that pile.”

In the end it was easier with help, there was a comfortable silence between them when they worked and he could easily ignore her eyes on him throughout the afternoon. Derek was done by the end of the day and shook out his hand before rubbing his wedding ring.

“How long have you been married?”

“Four years, nearly five soon,” he answered rubbing it once before dropping his hand to see her now stood up perching on his desk.

“Is it a happy marriage?”

“Define a happy marriage?” he questioned. 

“Sunshine, roses, puppy and kittens,” she said sarcastically. “How long have you been together?”

“Six years, married for four years, and yes it’s a happy marriage,” he muttered with a roll of his eyes. “Why are you so interested?”

“Just curious, I barely know you, you’re so locked up tight but mention your family and you unwind! You’re fascinating, everyone is dying to know what pushes those buttons of yours, but you never let anyone in and it’s sad. Do you even have a friend in here?”

“I don’t need a friend.”

“Everyone needs a friend, Derek, and maybe sometimes people need more,” Sophia suggested moving to stand next to him and sit on the desk. 

It was a suggestive move he counted when he heard her heartbeat spike and felt an uncomfortable itch in the back of his mind. There was a hint of arousal mixed into her perfume and he could feel his wolf shift inside of him, a warning, and it wasn’t right. 

“I don’t need anything more, I’m perfectly fine on my own, and I think it’s time you left for the day,” Derek said pushing back to stand. 

“I know this is probably forward of me but you don’t think I see the way you look at me?” she said standing her ground when she faced him.

His eyes flicked to the time to see it was five thirty and he clenched his jaw knowing Erica would be here soon and Sophia was still here. 

“You think I wear these clothes for myself? I know how I look, okay?”

“I think you should leave, Sophia, I don’t look at you, I don’t need to look at you, and you’re overstepping boundaries.”

“You don’t think I see the way you look at me because you do, the little glances, the way your eyes travel up and down me, and I’m the same. I mean…look at you,” she murmured inching closer. “You’re gorgeous, you deserve to be adored.” 

“You need to leave right now…before I make you,” he said turning to meet her eyes with an anger boiling inside of him threatening to erupt. There was no fear in her eyes though, a raw determination from months of talking to him, coming into his office even if only for a few minutes, giving him gifts, telling him a joke, ignoring Stiles when he came in but doting on Lila and Kai, and it all led to this. He could hear the echoes of _“I told you so!” _from Stiles if he really thought about it.__

He should have seen it coming really when she loomed closer and kissed him. It was like a shock to his nerves but not in a good way when he let it linger before pressing a hand to her shoulder and shoving her back. It was satisfying when she stumbled crashing into the wall. He shakily drew a hand across his lips and kept his eyes on her when he felt it, it was a presence he knew well, and turned to see Erica wearing a fitting black dress staring at him. The shock was there in her face when she looked between them, her red lips parted in question, and it was halted when she turned walking away.

“You’re fired, I want you gone, and if I ever see you again…I’ll make you regret it,” he snarled glaring at Sophia who looked stunned as she regained her composure and walked out. 

Derek didn’t linger when he grabbed his things and hunted for Erica but didn’t get too far when he saw Erica pinning her against the wall.

“What were you hoping to gain bitch?!”

“Let me go!”

“Erica!”

Erica glared over her shoulder at him before yanking Sophia off the wall and pushing her away so she stumbled falling over.

“Typical slut, chasing married men in offices for the thrill of the affair, the money, and getting the man,” she said standing over her. “You better run before I get angrier than I already am.” 

Derek watched her scramble up before running away in one heel, the other left behind, and Erica turned towards him. The slap was necessary and his cheek stung when his head was tossed to the side. 

“You don’t think I heard and saw it? I know it was probably all her but I saw you kiss her back!” Erica shouted at him.

“I didn’t kiss her back!”

“I saw you! You may be my alpha, I may be overstepping here, but you absolute fucking asshole,” she hissed stepping into his personal space. “What do you think Stiles is going to think about this?”

“He can’t know,” Derek protested gripping her wrist and tugging her with him as they exited the building and headed to his car.

“Are you kidding me?” she argued tugging it back and glaring at him. “Do you want to sound anymore guilty, Derek? I think keeping secrets from your husband is a really bad idea. You have to tell him. He’s already a paranoid and jealous mess, a paranoid and jealous mess thinking he’s fat and he’s not good enough by the way. I think he was right to feel paranoid.” 

“He won’t believe me,” Derek muttered as he got into the car and slammed the steering wheel. “I can’t believe I let this happen.”

“Good job I came around just in time! You need to tell him, you can’t keep this from him, Derek, otherwise that little slut can use it as blackmail or he’ll find out himself.”

“Dinner’s cancelled,” he murmured as he started up the car and drove them back home.

“You need to make him believe you,” she said staring out of the side window. “No matter what it takes. It’s not going to be easy, Derek, not when he’s this pregnant.”

Derek understood that better than anyone. He dropped her off at her apartment and ignored the knowing look she shot him before he drove away. The house was lit up when he arrived and sat there for a long quiet moment before getting out and walking inside.

“Stiles?”

“Hey, what are you doing back?” Stiles questioned from where he was sat in the living room alone reading a book.

“We didn’t go for dinner, where are Lila and Kai?”

“Bed, they’re having an early night since they stayed up till nine yesterday,” he said closing the book he was reading. “Why do I have a feeling you need to tell me something?”

“Why do you have this feeling?”

“The look on your face, the fact that your eyes are radiating guilt, and…you’re not on dinner with Erica. She never cancels…what’s going on?”

“I need you to listen to me,” Derek pleaded moving towards him. 

“I’ll listen when you tell me…”

“You were right, you were right about Sophia, and something happened back at the office…”

“What happened at the office?” Stiles whispered staring at him with confused eyes.

Derek could hear the increase in his heartbeat, the fear and confusion thrumming through him, and instinctively reached out for him.

“She kissed me, it was only for a moment, before I pushed her away. Erica witnessed this, you can ask her if you need to but I didn’t kiss her back.”

Stiles flinched back when he reached for him and stared at him with wide disbelieving eyes. 

“You kissed?”

“No, she kissed me,” Derek protested with a shake of his head. 

“No because for a kiss to happen it means two lips touching at the same time so you kissed her, Derek, and I was – I was right about her! All those times I came to see you, I came to pick you up and she was…she was all over you and now – now she got exactly what she wanted,” Stiles protested shaking his head at him. “Did it feel good? Did you feel a spark, Derek?!”

“You’re being ridiculous, I felt nothing, I have never, ever, thought of her in anyway but professional, Stiles. I love you, only you, and you know this!”

“I’m being ridiculous?! I told you over and over again that she wanted you, she’s always been hovering around like a little fly,” Stiles argued with him as he turned away and held up a hand to keep him away. “Well she got what she wanted didn’t she?”

“Look at me, Stiles,” he insisted and reached for him despite the protests coming from him. “This isn’t like I had some affair and I’m trying to tell you now! I’m telling you so you don’t find out from her or from Erica or later on like I’m guilty. I didn’t kiss her back, she kissed me, and I need you to believe me.”

“She’s not the first though is she?” Stiles hissed tugging his hands away. 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean she’s not the first in the very long line of women and men wanting you, Derek, and getting what they want.”

“You’re using my past against me?” 

“I don’t see you disagreeing with me?” Stiles spat.

“What part of married and mated do you not understand, Stiles?”

“You’re asking me that question?” he murmured raising an eyebrow at him. “I’m not the one who’s just been kissed by someone who isn’t me.”

“That was a mistake!” Derek argued releasing him and watching him move away from him. “You can’t use my past against me, Stiles, it’s been six years.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’d think that after six years you’d learn something but no!” Stiles cried sitting down and glaring at him “This, this is just the cherry in the icing for the day I’ve had! I feel like crap, Derek, I ache all over and I feel fat and my favourite top doesn’t fit anymore because I’m carrying your babies! Whilst I feel like this you were at your office doing…whatever and now you tell me you’ve kissed?! I want you to leave me alone, I want you to get out!” 

“What?” he demanded watching as he struggled to get up and pointed at the front door. 

“Out! I want you out, I can’t even look at you right now without wanting to punch you in the stupid head!”

“You’re acting insane,” Derek retaliated feeling panic seize in his chest. 

“Thanks! It’s just what I wanted to hear, honey!” Stiles shouted at him sarcastically. “Get out…now!” 

Derek swallowed hard as he backed up struggling between doing what he wanted and arguing to stick around but Stiles was fiercely stubborn when he wanted to be. The best bet would be to do exactly what he wanted and leave the house. The front door slammed behind him and he paused staring out at the neighbourhood and could hear the faint sounds of Stiles shuffling around inside before a weak sob. His heart ached at the sound and he reached out letting his hand hover over the handle desperate to comfort him. 

“I know you’re still out there, I want you to go, go stay with Danny for tonight, Derek, I don’t want to see you so…go!” Stiles said from inside. 

His hand clenched into a fist as he moved walking to the car and getting inside. His wolf howled in agony inside of him to be torn away from its mate, his pregnant mate, and his cubs inside sound asleep hopefully. The drive to Danny’s was a knife to the heart in itself. Danny was ready for him though when he opened the apartment door and gave him a sympathetic look. 

“Erica called me, she told me what happened, and I got a message from Stiles,” he said letting him in and shutting the door. “You’re in the doghouse, literally.”

Derek threw him a hateful glare and sat down on his couch with a heavy sigh. “It wasn’t my fault, it was her, it was all…her. She has a boyfriend, she’s always been a little flirtatious and always around but I didn’t think she’d ever do anything.”

“Look,” Danny said with a sigh sitting down next to him. “These things happen, it’s life, it’s not one straight road, and I guess for you its marriage. You got to work at it. Stiles will forgive this in time but he’s a little emotional right now, every rational thought is not there at the moment but they will be.” 

“I hate being apart from him, anything could happen and I’m not there,” he muttered scrubbing his hands down his face. 

“Well that can be resolved,” he said picking up his cell and calling Lydia. “Lydia, hey, no…no, listen to me, Derek and Stiles have had a fight…she told you, well you get it then, look Derek is here with me because Stiles kicked him out and Derek is worried about him. You need to go around and stay with him…okay? Great, alright, speak later.” 

Derek breathed out a sigh of almost relief at Lydia going around to stay with him for the night. Danny ended the call and looked at him. 

“Well that’s sorted, you want some food?”

“No,” he murmured looking towards the window. 

“It’ll get better, you two are too tight to fight forever,” he said patting his shoulder before getting up.

Sleep didn’t come easy to him at all when he slept on his couch and stared up at the ceiling instead of letting it overcome him. It didn’t feel right sleeping where Stiles wasn’t and he sighed deeply as he got his cell. His thumb hovered over the call button when he found Stiles’ number. It was impulse to hear his voice when he pushed the call button and pressed it to his ear. It rang twice before someone answered. 

“Derek, this isn’t the time,” Lydia whispered.

“Is he asleep?”

“No, he can’t, he’s not….look you can speak to him tomorrow when he’s feeling better,” she said with a soft sigh. “Wait, what, Stiles? Yes it’s him…okay.”

There was a scuffle on the other end before he heard him. “Why are you calling?”

“I wanted to hear your voice.”

“You’re an asshole,” Stiles muttered before sniffing deeply. 

“You have a point there.”

“I can’t sleep, it’s weird that you’re not here, and I hate that. I’m so tired and I think one of the twins kicked before and you weren’t here because you had to go and kiss someone else!” he said with a heavy sigh. 

“I didn’t kiss someone else, she kissed me, and I didn’t kiss back. I’d never hurt you.”

“Well that’s a lie because you have,” Stiles whispered. 

The pain seemed to double in size at that and his eyes closed instinctively. “We can work past this.”

“We can talk about this tomorrow. I need to sleep if I want to handle Kai and Lila tomorrow, I’ll see you later.”

The call ended after that and he resisted the urge to throw his phone at the wall in anger and frustration. Sleep didn’t come and he didn’t want it too when he stared at the same spot for the rest of the night and counted the minutes till night ended and he could see him. 

*** 

“Where’s papa, daddy?” Lila questioned as he got her and Kai ready to go out with Lydia for the day.

“He’s with Danny right now but he’ll be home later to say hello to you, okay?” he said kissing her nose and putting Kai’s cap on his head. 

“Okay,” she muttered with a small wrinkle in her brow. 

“You call me as soon as everything is okay and take no shit from him,” Lydia warned kissing his cheek. “Understand?”

“Yes, go, take care of them,” he insisted standing by the door as he watched them get into Lydia’s car and leave. 

It had been the worst night. He had barely any sleep, the anger and upset wouldn’t fade, and it was made worse by the fact Derek wasn’t there. Stiles sighed deeply as he sat down and rubbed his temples gently fighting back the headache and dizziness. He shouldn’t have been surprised really when the front door opened and closed. 

“Did you wait for them to leave?”

“No, I just arrived, are they gone?”

“Lydia took them out,” Stiles replied looking up to look at him and noticing how terrible he looked and it made him happy for a short second. “I hate this, Derek, it’s been barely twenty four hours and I hate that I’m mad at you. I hate that you let some woman in your work do that to you, do that to us, and it makes me sick! You’re mine, you’re no one else’s out there, and I hate that people don’t realise that!” 

“She did realise that, she just didn’t care,” Derek said walking slowly into the living room to approach him. “Do you trust me?”

“You know I trust you.”

“Then do you trust that it was nothing, that it meant nothing, and I didn’t even kiss her back. It was nothing, Stiles, a small and insignificant mistake. Why would I want her when I have you?” he said approaching him. 

“I don’t know, I don’t know anything right now, I’m just so tired,” he muttered and closed his eyes. Stiles jerked when Derek appeared, fingers touching his jaw, and he stared into earnest eyes. 

“We can work past this, she’s been fired, just like you wanted. I’m never going to see her again.” 

“I just want one thing right now,” he said looking up and out of the window.

“What?”

“I want you to hold me so I can go to sleep. Do you know how frustrating it is needing you like this? You’re such an asshole!” Stiles admitted and watched as he kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket before sitting on the couch. He moved willingly into his arms and let all the tension slip out of his body when he inhaled his own scent. 

“The babies kicked?”

“No, it was gas,” Stiles mumbled closing his eyes and fisting his hand into his shirt. 

Sleep came too easy when he let his warmth and scent overwhelm him till a dreamless sleep overcome him. It was nice to wake up feeling comfortable and look around the living room feeling a lot better. Derek was snoring underneath him and he frowned deeply as he sat up and poked him hard enough for him to jerk and wake up. 

“Yeah, hello,” he said with a false smile when he woke up blinking blearily before shifting to sit up with him. “You’re right, we can work past this. I believe you when you say it was her because it’s not a surprise. You’re going to make this up to me though, grovelling, calling me handsome, and the works. You can start now.”

“What do you need?” Derek said softly. 

“Doughnuts, I want the jam kind, I want chocolate, and I want Cajun chicken as well. I want strawberry milkshake and…you’re going to rub my feet!” he said using his hand to stand up and stretch out his aching muscles. “I’m not going to let this affect us like she would want and we have four babies completely dependent on us, Derek.”

“You don’t think I know that?”

“I don’t doubt you know it,” he murmured watching him move to stand in front of him. “I just want you to realise it. We’ve been through too much for something like this to ruin what we have and I love you, I do, and I know we don’t have the most perfect relationship or marriage but it’s everything to me.” 

“You know I’m sorry,” Derek said quietly approaching him.

“It’s a word, you have to prove it,” Stiles said with a nod stepping into his personal space and staring at his lips. “You can start like…now.”

The groan that escaped his lips was necessary when Derek pressed his lips against his. His hands pressing into back and into his hair when Derek hooked him closer sliding his tongue into his mouth when he opened his mouth for him. It was hot, wet and intoxicating. It was exactly what Stiles needed when their kiss deepened further. 

“Nothing can beat that,” Derek whispered against his lips when they parted breathing heavily. 

“Nothing?”

“Nothing,” Derek repeated with a small smile carding his fingers through his hair and moved to stroke a hand over the bump.

“I’m the best you’ll ever get,” Stiles said looking at him and grabbing his hands. “Now go get my stuff.”

“Fine,” Derek muttered giving him a gentle kiss before getting his shoes and coat before leaving.

Stiles waited till he was gone before picking up his cell and calling Lydia.

“How is everything?”

“It’s okay now, we’ve talked, well kind of, and we’re going to work through this.”

“Did you take his shit?”

“When do I ever?” he muttered amused as he walked into the kitchen to look in the fridge. “How are they?”

“Kai is okay but Lila is restless, she wants to come home and see her papa apparently. I think she’s knows something is wrong. She’s a clever one,” Lydia explained with a soft snort.

“She’s like me then, just bring them home now then. Derek’s gone out to the store for me so we’re ready for them.”

“Okay, are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said with a soft sigh before ending the call and putting his cell on the side. His hand inched down to his bump and he caressed it gently feeling the firmness. He couldn’t wait to find out what their sexes were and start finding names for them. Despite the stressful evening and night he was feeling a lot better with sleep and reassurance. 

Stiles was ready for them when Lydia arrived and they came running in.

“Daddy, where’s papa?!” Lila demanded running up to him.

“He’s at the store, he’ll be back any minute, I promise,” he said stroking the back of her hair and smiled sadly at her pout.

“How is it really?”

“We’re okay,” he said in reassurance when she quirked an eyebrow at him. “Really, Lydia.”

“I was with you last night, you were a mess!”

“Hormones!”

“That’s no excuse for what he did and what that…bitch did!” she said and rolled her eyes when he shoved her shoulder pointing at Lila and Kai in the living room. 

“I’m going to make him work for it, hello this is me we’re talking about!” he said gesturing at himself and away. “I did it last time he was a complete asshole and I’m going to do it again. It’s marriage, we work at it.”

“Well I never want to get married.”

“Well you won’t if you won’t date. What happened to that guy?”

“It didn’t work out,” she murmured pulling out her cell. “I guess I keep holding out.”

Stiles turned to look at her and knew automatically who and what she meant.

“He’s never coming back, Lydia.”

“You don’t think I know that? It doesn’t stop him from texting me!” she shouted thrusting her phone at him. “Little messages, I’m sorry, I’ll always love you, I made the decision for me, I always think about you, I had a relationship, it ended, and I still love you.”

Stiles swallowed as he scanned the messages and looked up to see the obvious pain and distress in her eyes.  
“You can’t continue like this, Lydia, you need to get rid of this, start again, and not let your mind drift back to him. He left you, you have no idea where he is! He could be anywhere and are you sure this is still him?!” he demanded popping open the back of the phone to get the sim card out. “You need to snap this, you need to move on with your life. Why didn’t you tell anyone this was happening?”

“Because people would interfere!” she snapped glaring at him. “You don’t think I’ve thought about this over and over again? You don’t think I’d like to get rid of him?!”

“I think you’re clinging to old memories,” Stiles argued and hissed when she grabbed her cell and the sim card angrily.

“You don’t know anything!”

Stiles turned when the front door opened and Derek returned frowning and holding a plastic white bag in his hands. 

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Lydia snapped before leaving and storming out of the house. 

“Stiles?”

“Lydia clinging to an old past,” he muttered giving him a sad smile. “I have two little ones missing you.”

“Papa!” Lila screeched appearing from the living room and diving for him. 

Stiles watched with fond amusement when Kai soon joined her and he wrapped them into his arms to cuddle them. There was a fair amount of rumbles and purring from all of them when they reconnected with each other. It was weirdly fascinating to watch and he smirked when Derek rose up looking flushed but happy.

“Wow,” he muttered.

“Shut up.”

“Did you get what I wanted?”

“It’s all in there,” he said nodding at the bag on the side. 

“Have you called work?”

“Clarissa covered for me, she wasn’t happy, but…” he said trailing off with a shrug. 

“Oh well,” Stiles murmured peering into the bag and paused when he pressed his chest to his back and nuzzled the back of his neck. “Yes?”

“Shut up and let me do this,” he murmured into his ear and tucked his face into his neck. Stiles let him when he slid his hands over Derek’s when they rested on the bump and let his eyes fall shut. It felt nice to be held, their hands locked together resting over the two waiting to be born. Stiles could forget every bad thing currently going on out of their lives, in their lives, and for one single moment everything could be okay. 

*** 

“Are you telling me what to do?” Stiles demanded from where he was lying in the bed stuffing a fry into his mouth. “I’m eight months pregnant here, I have baby girl here, and a baby boy here kicking and fighting. My back aches, my feet are swollen, and I am finally in a position where I feel comfortable and you’re telling me to move and walk around? How about I get a frying pan and beat you to death with it?!” 

There was a satisfaction when Derek looked sheepish as he sighed heavily glancing outside. 

“Then you’d be upset about the blood and a broken frying pan,” Derek retorted and moved when Stiles grabbed a fistful of fries and chucked them at him. 

“Oh just piss off and go play with Lila and Kai!” 

“No, I want to be with you now that you’re bedridden.”

“Blame Samuel, not me,” Stiles protested but smiled softly when he came over to brush his nose over his and kiss him gently. “Have you thought of any baby names yet?”

It had been two months ago that they learnt that Stiles was carrying both a little girl and a little boy to both of their surprise. It had been a decision between them that it was actually a really good thing since Lila and Kai wouldn’t feel inferior on their own as the only girl or the only boy. It meant they would have two daughters and two sons and that bubble of happiness had yet to fade inside of them both. 

It had been a hectic couple of months for them all. It had been three months ago that Scott and Isaac did the move over to Florida. It was had been a punch to the gut over and over again in a sense for Stiles who had to say goodbye to his best friend and only had the promise of Skype to talk to him, talk to them both, and it was a killer. The only benefit now was that was they were very happy over there. They had their jobs, a killer apartment, and their marriage was going well. Stiles was happy for them despite the fact he missed them so much. 

The pack had also adjusted on their own journeys. Lydia had done the right thing when she snapped the sim card containing Jackson’s number and cut off all ties. Her life becoming a little happier when she started to date again but no one stuck just yet. Erica was currently in the process of starting her own business within fashion and Danny was getting his life together with a new job and a new boyfriend. It was a weight off Stiles shoulders knowing they were okay and he didn’t have to secretly worry about them.

“I have a few,” Derek admitted coaxing him back into a kiss. “I still say we name one each.”

“What if they don’t suit?”

“Then we compromise.” 

“Girl or boy?”

“Flip a coin?” Derek questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Over our babies?!”

“Yeah?”

“Fine,” Stiles muttered reaching over to the side and picking it up. “Heads for the girl, tails for the boy, you call it.”

“Heads,” Derek said watching as he flipped the coin and it landed next to him. “I pick the girl name.”

“I pick the boy then, should we have a time limit?”

“Two weeks to pick a name and we tell each other.”

“Compromise,” Stiles muttered with a smirk. “Nothing too common, Lila and Kai are not really common names, we can’t have a Sam and April.” 

“Fine,” Derek muttered rolling his eyes at him and taking his near enough empty carton of fries away to put in the trash. 

Stiles watched him thoughtfully and could honestly admit that in the last couple of months they had risen and fallen in different ways. They were strengthened from the incident with Sophia in the office but no way perfect. They argued and bickered over the stupidest things, Stiles had his days when he wanted to kill him and he was no way certain that Derek felt the same way from his glares and snarky remarks back. In the end though he felt like he loved him even more and couldn’t get enough of him most of the time. 

“I love you,” Stiles said softly watching him turn and give him a soft look.

“Love you too.” 

“Will you get me a soda?”

“Is that why you said it?”

“No, I do love you, but I softened it,” Stiles murmured and grinned when he went to do it anyway. “Lila, Kai, come here!”

He waited patiently as he heard footsteps and grinned as they came into the bedroom looking happy to be called. They aged like there was no stopping them when Lila sat on the bed with her hair in plaits and Kai joined him on his right to curl up next to them. Stiles could honestly admit that as much as he loved to watch them grow he’d have them back as his babies in a shot. 

“You’re so fat daddy!” Lila said looking at him with an expression that could only be inherited from Derek.

“Pregnant baby, not fat, it’s not nice to call other people fat is it? You’re a big girl now, you know this.”

“Seven,” she said proudly kicking her feet. “I’m in big school, not like Kai!”

“I’ll be there soon!” Kai protested with a frown. “Won’t I daddy?”

“Yes, very soon, stop being mean,” he warned looking at Lila who pouted kicking her feet. 

Stiles was relieved when Derek came back handing him his soda and looked at Lila and Kai with a frown.

“I called them in here, there’s only so much bed rest I can have without going insane, Derek.” 

“We miss daddy! He stays in bed all day!” Lila protested. “Why can’t I do that?”

“It’s not willingly princess, it’s because I need it and you don’t. I have your sister and brother inside of me and I need the rest in these last few weeks.”

“Okay,” she murmured lying back on the bed. 

Stiles got to spend time with them before Derek led them out and told him to get some rest and sleep.

“You need to stop fussing, I’m pregnant, not sick, and I’m not about to keel over, Derek,” he protested when he leaned in kissing him once before leaving him to it.

“It’s my job to take care of you, Samuel said you’d need bed rest since you fainted, Stiles, because you overworked yourself to the point where you fainted on the floor. I got a crying phone call from Lila who told me daddy is passed out on the floor and she can’t wake him. I think I’m allowed.” 

Stiles was unable to argue as he clamped his mouth shut and let him have it when he exited the bedroom heading downstairs. That day a week ago had been a scary one for all of them including Stiles who remembered feeling lightheaded, his vision swirling, and his knees giving out in the kitchen. He didn’t remember much about passing out but he remembered hearing Lila crying, he remembered knowing Kai was in nursery, and then Derek’s voice insistent when he tried to wake him up. The darkness kept him under though and he didn’t wake up till he was in the car and he opened his eyes to see Derek driving, he was in the back and Lila was sitting in the front sniffling. 

They had a scan, the babies were fine, and Samuel insisted he got bed rest and Derek was now making sure to stick to that. Stiles sighed as he slumped into the cushions and felt that twinge of boredom. Sleep was the only cure it seemed when he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes hoping to get it. He got what he wanted when he drifted in and out of sleep and was woken up out of it by Derek shaking him awake.

“Oh my god, what?” he muttered glaring up at him.

“Dinner, healthy, eat it,” Derek said helping him sit up. 

“God I had to be married to you didn’t I?” he murmured as he took the tray and picked up the fork to dig into the chicken and rice. 

“Yes,” Derek agreed sitting next to him on the bed when he ate. 

“Where are the babies?”

“They’re watching a film together.” 

Stiles hummed as he chewed and had to give it to Derek that some of the time he was a good cook and today was one of those days. He ate till he was full and relaxed into his pillows with a deep sigh. His eyes tracked Derek when he removed the tray and then moved to rest his cheek against the bump as per usual. 

“You’re going to miss that aren’t you?”

“I love you being full with my cubs,” Derek murmured shooting him a look. “Warm, round, keeping them safe, and I can heart their heartbeats…I can hear them moving, kicking, and in a few weeks they’re going to be here.”

“You’re so sexy when you’re passionate about something,” Stiles muttered grabbing his shirt and pulling him up to kiss him. “You get this light in your eyes when you talk about us, like it’s everything to you and you can’t stop talking about us.”

“You’re my world, my whole world, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“I think if anything happened to me…you’d carry on, you’d have to.”

“Nothing will happen to you.”

“You think I’m going to live forever?” Stiles muttered with a small chuckle.

“If I gave you the bite, you wouldn’t live forever but,” Derek insisted kneeling between his legs. “We age slower, heal quicker, we’re not human, not really, and if you wanted the bite. We’d have more time.”

“Are you serious?”

“Deadly,” Derek said slowly. “We’d be connected in more ways than one. You’re my mate, I’d be yours, the alpha’s mate, I don’t know for sure what it feels like but I know it’s intense. The bond between us intensified, if you were ever hurt I’d know, the same for you, and we’d be together.”

Stiles couldn’t help his mouth falling open staring up at him as he took that in. “You want that?”

“I want whatever you want.”

“I want to make you happy and I want to always keep you happy. I love being human but if I can be connected to you in any way possible then why not?” he mused sliding his hands up his chest. “When the babies are born…I think it’s time for a change.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, this is my consent, Derek, when the babies are born I want you to bite me.”

Stiles was more than prepared for an attack on his mouth when Derek immediately ducked in kissing him hard. His hands grasped for him when he pushed him back into the bed and he heaved for breath when they parted. Derek was hungry for him in a way he hadn’t seen in some time and he liked that, he liked seeing the dark lust in his eyes, and his hands desperate for him when he kissed down his jaw and neck. Stiles gasped when he nibbled on the side of his neck and sucked a mark there. 

“Hickey’s, really?” he muttered meeting his eyes.

“I like seeing my marks on you,” Derek growled being careful of the bump when he caressed his collarbone and chest with his lips, tongue, and teeth. Stiles felt his dick harden in reaction when he wriggled underneath him and watched as he travelled down kissing over the stretch of his bump. His lips moving over the stretch marks so his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“Never be ashamed of these…never,” Derek whispered meeting his eyes and hooking his fingers into his sweatpants and dragging them down.

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles breathed fisting a hand into his own hair. “What about…?”

“They’re fine, I can hear them, Lila is telling Kai about her day in school,” he whispered kissing his hip bone before yanking down his underwear to expose him. “This will only take three minutes top.”

“Is that a jab at my stamina!?” Stiles whispered and groaned when Derek wrapped a hand around the shaft and pressed his lips to the head of his dick. 

“No,” Derek murmured before licking it gently and Stiles muffled a groan as he shoved a hand over his mouth. Stiles slammed his eyes closed when Derek took him into his mouth, his other arm pressing his hips into the bed, and he didn’t hold back when he trailed his mouth up and down coaxing him into an orgasm. Stiles could feel it building inside of him and moaned desperately for release and to reach for him but it wasn’t happening with his bump in the way. 

He jerked when Derek slid a finger over his balls and down to his perineum before sliding a rough finger over his asshole. Stiles was more than ready for the climax when he weakly thrust his hips forward spilling into the warmth of Derek’s mouth feeling him swallow him all down before letting go of his softening dick. Sweat covered his brow when he stared at him and nodded his appreciation.

“Awesome, that was…awesome,” Stiles mumbled reaching for him when he shuffled around to kiss him. It was tangy and salty but it was a nice dirty wrong. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Derek, I know what I want, you don’t have to question me on this. I want the bite when the babies are born. We’ll be…a non-typical werewolf american family!” he said with a bright grin looking up at him. 

“You have a strange way of wording things.”

“I know, it’s a sickness,” he muttered trailing his fingers down his arm before shuffling to pull on his underwear and sweatpants. “I am so uncomfortable.”

“Few more weeks,” Derek promised kissing his temple and helping him into a comfortable position when he sat up and pouted. 

“It’s like carrying a bowling ball! It hurts so much. I swear to god all I want for Christmas is for you to have a vasectomy.”

“It wouldn’t work, I’d just heal again,” Derek said honestly patting his knee. 

“How about if I cut your dick off? What about then?” Stiles muttered and smirked when Derek rolled his eyes looking away. “No more babies. I don’t care. Four is enough, Derek, it hurts too much.”

“I know, no more babies,” Derek reassured trailing his hand through his hair and kissing his forehead gently. “Do you want the baby book of names or your laptop?”

“Yeah, I can have a look, they don’t have to be the same letter do they? You know like Harry and Hannah?”

“Not if we don’t want it to be.”

“Okay, go get me the book and my laptop!” 

Stiles was left with the book and his laptop whilst Derek went back downstairs to deal with Lila and Kai when he got them ready for the evening and winding down for bed time. He skimmed through the ones he didn’t and noticed a few he did. The babies kicked and poked inside of him like they knew what he was doing and wanted their presence to be known. 

“Daddy! Papa told us to come say goodnight!” Kai shouted as he ran into the bedroom and jumped up on the bed. Stiles smirked as he leaned over kissing him on the nose so he laughed and jumped down to hurry out. Lila soon followed as she ran around instead and grinned at him when he kissed her forehead. 

“Nice dreams, okay?”

“Okay!”

Stiles waited for Derek to come into the bedroom after twenty minutes of getting them both down before shoving off the covers and standing up.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m bored! I need television, Derek, I need to watch crap soap operas, sport channels, anything, I don’t care!” he cried walking towards him and ignoring the deep frown and disapproval radiating off him. 

“You’re supposed to be resting!”

“I’ve been in bed all day, go to hell,” Stiles muttered walking downstairs slowly. 

“You could faint again,” Derek said following after him and hovering till he got into the living room and sat down. 

“Oh my god, chill! I’m fine,” Stiles argued grabbing the remote control and switching it on. “Now are you joining me or are you going to fuss like a mother hen?”

Derek shot him daggers before doing what he wanted and joining him on the couch with a heavy sigh. Stiles smiled innocently at him before curling into his chest and smiling faintly when lips pressed into his crown and he stroked the side of the bump gently. These last few weeks were going to be anticipating and he honestly couldn’t wait. 

Stiles ended up falling asleep against him and woke up what felt like two minutes later being carried up the stairs by Derek.

“What time is it?”

“Nearly midnight, you slept a long time,” he muttered putting him into bed and stripping off his clothes before joining him. Stiles hummed contently when he turned on his side and Derek spooned him from behind and he drifted off happily enough.

In the end as the weeks passed and the due date loomed it didn’t feel like it took forever. The pack came around to see him when he was bed ridden and impatiently waiting for labour to start. There was the process of making it happen sooner rather than later when they ate curries, drank special tea, and even had sex to try and get something along but nothing worked. Samuel did home visits to check up on him and smiled sympathetically when he whined to him about getting them out now. 

Two weeks after deciding to name one each, Derek came to him with a name. 

“Niamh,” he said sitting on the bed to look at him. “It means brightness, beauty, and it’s quite unusual since you didn’t want it common.”

“I love it, it’s so beautiful, but I don’t know if it suits mine,” Stiles whispered. “It’s…Ayden but with a “y” and not an “I” which gives it more of a…uniqueness. It means fire, I googled, sue me.”

“Niamh and Ayden,” Derek muttered giving him a thoughtful look. “What about their middle names?”

“Well Lila and Kai have Marie and James after my mom and your dad, so why not something after a family mother…how about Cora for Niamh and for Ayden…Michael…didn’t you say you had a cousin who you were closest to?” 

“So…Niamh Cora and Ayden Michael?” 

“You think?” Stiles murmured and grinned when he nodded. “We have the names!” 

“We have the names,” Derek repeated and huffed when Stiles held up his hand for a high five but gave it anyway. “We’re the house with the unusual names.”

“They’re beautiful and you know everyone coos when we tell them Lila and Kai’s names,” Stiles protested. “Now we can tell strangers that we have four, Lila, Kai, Niamh, and Ayden.” 

“Not a fifth?” Derek muttered sheepishly and jumped up when Stiles went to kick him. 

“I’ll keep my promise of cutting your dick off!” Stiles called after him when he walked out of the bedroom with a chuckle.

Their names were given and now it was just about waiting for them to come along. Like Lila and Kai they chose their moments and they chose to decide to come when Stiles was stood in the bathroom running a bath. The first ripple of pain was a sign when he groaned clutching the sink and bowed his head.

“Derek!” he shouted stamping on the floor till he heard footsteps running up the stairs to get to him. 

“They’re coming?”

“Yes!” he hissed switching off the tabs and groaning when he took his hands and met his eyes breathing in and out slowly. “They’re coming.”

“Okay,” Derek said with a small smile gripping his hands tight when he led him downstairs and took out his cell ringing the pack to come and get Lila and Kai and then Samuel. 

“What’s going on?” Lila said staring up at him with wide eyes. “Daddy?”

“I’m going to go have your brother and sister, okay? You’ll see them tomorrow,” he said touching the top of her head and biting back his moan of pain. “Have you got the bag?”

“Here,” Derek said holding up the bag with everything they would need. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles whispered leaning back into him and taking his hands to squeeze onto when his contractions struck him. “This is really happening. You do realise you’re going to have to help again?”

“I did it with Kai, I can do it with these two,” he whispered into his ear. 

“Oh this is happening, this is really happening, why am I doing this again?!” he hissed and glared at him when he kissed the back of his ear. 

Erica turned up in record time when she opened the front door smirking at him and holding out her hand for Lila and Kai who walked over to her. 

“How are you feeling?”

“How do you think?!” 

“I don’t know, I’ve never experienced labour and never plan to,” she said and tugged on their hands as they walked out and Stiles tugged his coat on to try and disguise the bump from nosy neighbours. Stiles was helped into the car as he said goodbye to Lila and Kai for now who looked confused and disgruntled by their abrupt leaving. 

“We’re going to be fathers to four,” Stiles murmured meeting his eyes and laughed breathlessly. 

“We can do this, you and me,” Derek reassured taking his hand and squeezing hard as he broke laws by speeding all the way to the surgery for the birth of their new two arrivals. 

*** 

It was the surrealist thing ever watching someone you love more than anything in the world to be cut open to give birth to your cubs. In all honesty Derek didn’t know how he could stand by and watch it happen. When Kai was born, he was the one to help Samuel out when Deaton couldn’t for an emergency with his own family. It had been difficult to keep his wolf down and his human side alert when he attended to Stiles and now he would have to do it again. 

His eyes went down Stiles body when he was lain out, numbed from the waist down, and was given borrowed scrubs to use when he stood at his side. 

“Are you ready, Derek?”

“Let’s get them out,” he said with a determined nod squeezing Stiles’ hand. 

There was a trust in Stiles’ eyes when he stared up at him and Samuel spoke in calming sounds to Stiles who nodded when he confirmed he was one hundred per cent numb. The screen was put up so Stiles couldn’t see, the area washed and prepped, and the first incision was made when he slid the scalpel over his lower abdomen and into the uterus. His eyes zeroed on the blood and he kept his wolf at bay knowing this had to happen. Samuel was like an expert now when he reached into him to get the first baby out.

Derek watched as Samuel pulled out the first baby and it was the boy first. Ayden was here and sucked in a breath before letting out a wail that filled the room. He automatically reached for the squirming bloody baby when the cord was cut and he handled him carefully as Ayden wailed and kicked. Samuel’s training came back to him when he stepped aside to clean him over, test his reflexes and wrap him in a warm blanket before taking him to Stiles. 

“I have to get her, will you be okay holding him?”

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed with a shaky exhale and a smile when he took him and brushed a finger down Ayden’s cheek. 

“Derek,” Samuel called to him as he moved over to get Niamh as Samuel pulled her out gently and cut the cord again. Niamh screamed the loudest echoing around the small room when Derek took her aside again to clean her up. Her lungs working loudly when he tested her reflexes and felt his heart clench in love for her already when she squeezed his fingers. 

Derek was clever when he wrapped her up and took her to Stiles whilst Samuel did what he had to do with sewing him back up. Stiles was looking tearful when he came over and dropped down to his eye level holding Niamh. 

“Look what we did,” Stiles whispered and lifted his head to kiss him when Derek leaned in. “No more.”

“No more,” Derek repeated dragging his nose up his cheek in an affectionate move. “You’ve already given me the world and the moon and the stars and the sun.”

“That’s my line, don’t you steal my line,” Stiles threatened in good humour when he got a good look at Niamh when they swapped babies. “Oh you look like Lila, your big sister is going to love you.” 

There was an emotion building inside of Derek when he watched them and Niamh made a small distressed sound in his arms. It was a sense of completeness, an overwhelming surge of love, and the fear that came along with it would always be there. This was his family, his own family, his flesh and blood, and his mate. The other half of him, his anchor, his everything in this life and it terrified him to his core. 

“May I have a look at these two?” Samuel asked kindly and Derek obliged when he put Niamh and Ayden into his arms so he could check and weigh them properly. 

“Hey, you okay?” Stiles questioned him tugging on his hand. 

“Fine, I’m fine, I was just thinking,” he muttered kneeling down. 

“The babies are born…” Stiles muttered pursuing his lips and giving him a knowing look. 

“Right now?”

“My cut will heal a lot faster!”

“Stiles, it’s not just that, you could take the bite or…you know and you’ll be brand new, angrier, stressed, and hormonal.”

“You don’t think I can control it? How do you control your shifts?”

“It used to be anger and now it’s you. Lila controls her shift by using her family, the same as Kai,” he explained with a hard swallow.

“So our seven year old and five year old can control their shifts and you’re worried about me? Derek, I can cope with this, I can control myself, and I want it.” 

Derek closed his eyes and nodded. “Later, when we’ve bonded with the twins first.” 

Stiles nodded looking up at the ceiling. “If anything I’ll have you.”

Derek agreed with that as he stroked a hand over his shoulder when he stood. Samuel was finished with the twins by then and proceeded to hand them both to Derek whilst Stiles went into recovery. They were small and pink and both had a shock of dark hair yet again. It looked like they would have dark haired children in the end. Their eyes were surprisingly not like Lila and Kai when they were born with blue eyes and were already a light shade of brown. He inhaled deeply and adjusted to press them against his chest and let his wolf out letting out a low growl of contentment. He smiled when they both reacted against him and let out small sounds and even a small wail. 

He rocked them gently side to side and looked up when Samuel returned. 

“He’s resting, I give him some help like he wanted, and I think maybe it’s time to give these two their first feed. I can help?”

Derek adjusted handing him Ayden and holding Niamh close when they left together to use his little kitchen to make bottles of milk specially made for new-borns. They attended to them and both were dressed in sleep suits, hats, and gloves before being put in a cot together. He watched over them when he waited for Stiles to wake up and Samuel left for the day. He watched them breathe in and out comfortably before turning to Stiles who woke up with a jolt. 

“I’m fine, I was just…it’s weird not having them inside of me,” he muttered facing him and blinking numerous times before turning to sit up with a wince. “I was thinking, I wasn’t much of a mage, I nearly…died trying to save myself and Lila. I’ve never time to master it, not really, not with everything happening. The most it’s done is protect these four and I know we spoke to Deaton about it, the bite, and if I’ll turn, but…” 

“You’ve been amazing, Stiles, you know you have.”

“I don’t feel amazing,” he admitted and closed his eyes when Derek moved closer and cupped his cheek. “It’s probably the hormones. I always said that one day I would take the bite and I want it Derek, I want to feel closer to you, I want understand what Lila and Kai are going through, and what the twins will go through. I want this, you and me, we can do this.”

Derek nodded and stared into his eyes before leaning in and capturing his lips with his own. Stiles moaned weakly when he pushed into him and Derek deepened the kiss and prised his mouth with his tongue. Stiles whimpered when they parted and he nosed down his jaw staring at his shoulder.

“Where?”

“Here,” he murmured nosing at his naked shoulder. “I usually do the hip but you’re different, the intent is different, the mate’s bite.” 

“Just do it,” Stiles pleaded cupping the back of his hair. 

It was everything Derek could have wanted when he nosed the pale skin before shifting and pressing his mouth there listening to his heart beat quickly, his breathing increased, before he bit him. There was a small cry of pain from Stiles who clung to him when his teeth bit through muscle and skin with intent before he pulled away. Derek licked away the blood carefully before meeting his eyes and nodding when he shifted back to human. 

“Fuck, it hurts!” Stiles hissed glancing at it. 

“You’ll be okay,” Derek murmured when pulled him against his chest and lying them down. “Just sleep, please sleep.” 

Stiles hummed weakly against him and Derek tried to breathe in and out easy enough when he held him close. The smell of his blood filled the air along with the smell of the new twins who slept easily enough next to them. His eyes burned throughout the night when he kept an eye on the three of them and breathed out in shaky relief when his bite and the cut on his stomach started to slowly heal. 

“Thank you,” he breathed when he pressed his forehead to his whilst he slept on. The connection was there, it was weak and somewhat tangible between them, his wolf recognised him and it was everything he could have wanted.

Derek was there when Niamh and Ayden woke up for a feed and Stiles slept on. He wheeled the cot with him when he went to the kitchen and shushed them gently when he boiled the kettle for their milk. He rocked them back and forth when their eyes opened and they wailed together demanding to be fed there and then. The bottles were done and left to be cooled when he stroked their cheeks gently calming them down enough till they were ready. 

He sat on the edge of the bed Stiles was lying in holding the two bottles whilst he fed them until they needed to be burped. It was easier to burp Niamh first and then Ayden before rocking them together to get them back asleep. Derek was proud of himself when he got them back to sleep and breathed out a sigh of relief. His eyes shot to Stiles lying on his side when he slept on and changed from the inside and out. 

Derek managed to get a couple hours of sleep with Stiles when the morning came and he heard him stir next to him. 

“Whoa,” Stiles whispered as he sat up and blinked looking around before staring down at him. “Oh my god, I can hear… _everything! _I can hear your heart, the babies’ heartbeats, I can hear a car coming up the road, and birds in the trees nearby. I can smell blood, the sterile smell of surgery, and I can…feel you. I survived it!”__

“You did, I don’t think there was any doubt,” he said moving when Stiles turned towards him and cocked his head at him.

“Really?”

“You’re stronger than you think.”

“This is intense,” Stiles whispered with a shake of his head when he pressed his fingers to his abdomen and shoulder curiously. “Did they cry last night?”

“Of course they did, I attended to them.”

“Was it okay?” Stiles murmured touching their blankets and looking at them with a fond look before meeting his eyes. 

“Stiles, yes” Derek muttered and Stiles hummed in acknowledgement. 

Derek watched as he picked up Ayden for a cuddle and sat down next to him to wind his arms around his waist and put his chin on his shoulder. He helped when he got Niamh out and they cuddled them together. 

“We should call the pack, call my dad, call Scott and Isaac, tell them all that they’re here and waiting,” Stiles murmured meeting his eyes. 

“I’ll call them in a minute.”

Derek embraced the warmth of them as they sat together and he left them alone when he made the call to the pack. He told them both the news of the babies and the fact that Stiles had been turned as well. It took twenty minutes in total for all of them to get there with Lila and Kai who ran at him hugging his legs. 

“Do you want to meet them? They’re Niamh and Ayden, can you say them?”

“Niamh and Ayden,” Lila repeated slowly and beamed when he nodded.

“Kai?”

“Niamh and Ayden,” he said also and looked proud of himself when he rubbed the top of his head before standing up.

“Niamh and Ayden? Cute,” Erica complimented. “Also…you turned him?!”

“It was consented, don’t worry, I would never turn him against his will. He wanted it.”

“I never thought I’d see the day,” Danny admitted with a shrug. “One big werewolf family!”

“Oh god, never say that again,” Lydia muttered brushing past him when they all headed towards the room. 

Derek leaned against the door watching as the pack was introduced to the new additions to their family and Stiles introduced them one by one to Lila and Kai. It was perfection in a sense and he smiled faintly when Stiles looked up meeting his eyes. They were more than complete now. Their four children, their pack, and the fact they were mated in every way now. 

They got a congratulations text from both Scott and Isaac, Allison, and a message from the Sheriff informing them he’d be down the next day to see them all. For the first time he honestly without any fear looked forward to the future and wondered what it would bring. 

*** 

“Who’s a beautiful girl?” Stiles cooed to Niamh when she smiled up at him when he changed her and Derek watched him with fond exasperation. “I think you and Lila are, yes you are.” 

Ayden was sat in his lap whilst he watched them, Kai playing with his Avenger’s superheroes which he had a deep fascination with since being introduced to Marvel, and Lila was upstairs playing. The twins were now four months old and growing beautifully. It had been a hectic four months with two new-born babies completely dependent on them alongside two others wanting their attention. In the end, Derek had taken a sick leave from work with sick pay to help Stiles throughout the day with them. Lila went to school, Kai to kindergarten, and the twins who were fussy and liked to cry most of the time. It was easier now that Stiles was a werewolf, his stamina and strength increased, and his ability to adjust better. Derek was immensely proud of him and his first full moon was with shackles in their basement. The pack with Lila and Kai and the twins whilst Derek dealt with Stiles downstairs. The most that happened was the shift and a pissed off Stiles being cooped up inside. 

The next full moons were easier for all of them and Stiles adjusted to it like he thought he would. 

“Take her for me,” Stiles said handing him Niamh before taking Ayden to change him as well. “We’re having a barbeque! Is everything ready?”

“Do you mean we have a lot of meat for a lot of hungry werewolves and humans?”

“Yes.”

“Then, yes, we do, and they should all be here in half an hour,” Derek said lifting Niamh in the air and bringing her down to kiss her nose. 

“You’re going to see Uncle Scott and Uncle Isaac for the very first time!” Stiles said in mock excitement. “They’re excited to meet you! Did I tell you that they’re thinking of adoption?”

“Yes, numerous times,” Derek replied settling Niamh on his knee. “They want a surrogate you said?”

“Yeah, Scott want’s Isaac’s baby and since Isaac is still human it means that they can have a human baby instead of having a surrogate give birth to a little baby werewolf.”

“They wouldn’t notice the difference though?”

“I said this but Scott being Scott argued it was better and he wanted Isaac’s baby not the other way around.”

Derek didn’t reply as he rolled them and stood putting Niamh in the middle of her play mat before heading outdoors. It was Stiles’ idea for a barbecue to bring everyone together since Scott and Isaac were travelling over to see them and they could make something out of it.

“Are you sure you know how to work it?” 

Derek rolled his eyes over to Stiles standing near the door holding Ayden and raising an eyebrow in his direction.

“You don’t think I can work a barbecue?”

“I worry you’ll singe those eyebrows off.” 

“Shut up, go back inside,” Derek warned ignoring Stiles’ snicker when he went back indoors. It had been some time since he worked one but he got the general idea when he started it up and recalled back to the earlier days when his family used to gather for them. His dad mastered it and they were forbidden to go near it. 

Derek was attending to the fire he got going when someone knocked on the front door and sensed it was the Sheriff here first. 

“Dad! You made it, here have this one,” Stiles said from inside handing him Ayden. “I’ll get the other one.”

Derek rolled his eyes as he walked inside to see the Sheriff jiggling a smiling Ayden and Stiles returned with Niamh in his arms.

“Was the trip long?”

“Nope, here she comes,” he said stepping aside when Melissa appeared smiling and holding a bowl.

“I made potato salad, it’s not much, but I know Scott likes it,” she said handing it to Derek who fought back his disgust but nodded in gratitude. 

“No, no, that’s awesome, thanks,” Stiles said going to close the front door when a hand slammed out and the pack appeared holding various items from buns to alcohol. 

“Alcohol? We can’t even get drunk!” Stiles protested looking at Erica holding them.

“It gives us a buzz! It’s not like I want to get drunk but there is no way I am drinking soda so deal with it,” she said with a grin before sauntering off. 

“Can I hold her?” Lydia asked Stiles holding out her hands for Niamh.

“Lila, come down now please!” Derek called upstairs waiting for her to come down wearing shorts and a t-shirt and her hair wavy down her back. 

Things got underway when they waited for Scott and Isaac to arrive and Danny and the Sheriff insisted on helping Derek cook the meat. There was a general buzz of energy and happiness in the air when people talked around them and Stiles came up behind him kissing his shoulder.

“Family photo later,” he murmured meeting his eyes.

“How? You know photos don’t work.”

“Sunglasses,” Stiles muttered with a twist of his mouth. “But this is happening! We’re a family and we have no photos of all of us together. This is happening. Deal with it and find your sunglasses.” 

Derek gave in when Stiles walked away and he flipped the cooking burgers and hot dogs with a sigh. He could hear the excitement in Stiles’ heartbeat when someone knocked on the door and he didn’t have to see it to know Stiles was hugging Scott desperately. Their reunion was heard by everyone when they moved inside to greet them.

It looked like everyone was here at last and Stiles raised an eyebrow at Stiles hyperactivity. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you this happy in weeks,” Derek commented when he came over to them and they both looked over at Scott and Isaac holding the twins. 

“I’m seeing my best friend for the first time in months, my pack and my family is here, why wouldn’t I be seriously happy?” he murmured meeting his eyes and smiling when Derek leaned into kiss him. 

“It’s not a bad thing.”

“It’s a very good thing,” Stiles agreed biting his jaw gently before moving away to attend to Lila screaming at him to help her on her swing set. 

Derek looked around to see Kai holding Lydia’s hand and staring up at her adoringly. He inwardly groaned and was not looking forward to that conversation. 

“I think these are nearly done,” Danny said poking at them with a fork. 

“Maybe, give them a few minutes longer,” he muttered watching the meat slowly turning into a nice juicy brown, some medium rare, some fully cooked for Melissa and the Sheriff. He declared them done and got them out onto buns to Erica’s happiness when she tucked into them.

“Thank god I’m a werewolf, I’ll burn this right off later,” she murmured with her mouth full walking away.

“Papa, I want one,” Kai asked next to him staring up at him with earnest eyes too like Stiles.

“Here, blow on it first and keep it cool before you eat it,” he said handing him a paper plate and watching him walk away. 

Derek stood up and watched as Stiles handed Isaac a bottle for a crying Niamh.

“Seriously?” Isaac hissed looking scared.

“It’s easy, she knows what to do, and you guys want to become daddy and daddy? It’s practise!” Stiles said clapping him on the back and smirking when he walked away. 

“Here,” Derek murmured handing him a burger and a hot dog when he walked over to him. “Was that necessary?”

“Completely, its practise for both of them,” Stiles said taking a big bite and humming in approval. “See, barbecues are awesome! I’m full of brilliant ideas.”

“You’re full of something,” he said and caught him when Stiles went to hit him. “It’s something good.”

“Whatever,” Stiles muttered blowing him a kiss before turning to get a chair and sit down. Derek joined them with his own food before he started the next patch. They were a hungry lot. His eyes travelled over them as they talked about each other, talked with Scott and Isaac about their jobs, the adoption/surrogacy, Erica’s new business and love life, Danny’s love life, and his eyes roamed to the Sheriff and Melissa holding hands sharing a smile between them. Stiles was right about them all being a family and it settled deep within him contently. 

Derek looked up and opened his arms when Stiles joined him settling onto his lap and chewing his food. He looped his arms around his waist easily enough and set his chin on his shoulder quietly observing. 

“That’s your third beer,” Stiles said nodding at Erica who shrugged.

“Can I have one?” Lila questioned.

“No,” Stiles and Derek said at the same time so she pouted kicking her feet when she sat back licking her fingers gently. 

“They’re beautiful, Stiles,” Scott said feeding Ayden his bottle. “They’re so different from seeing them on Skype.

“I know, what with this one here, I’m having little models,” Stiles muttered poking Derek in the cheek and grinning when he growled at him. 

“I’m not the only one,” Derek muttered holding him tighter and coaxing him into a kiss.

“God, you two, you’ve been married what…four or five years now and you still act like you’re in the honeymoon phase!” Lydia scoffed shaking her head at them.

“Oh we’re not, believe me, we have our days. I miss my frying pan,” Stiles said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Did you get that dent out of the wall?” Danny said with a quizzical look.

“Nope!” Stiles said with a dramatic sigh. “The things you do to me.”

“You want me to stop?” Derek whispered raising his eyes to meet his.

“Not certain things but annoying me daily can be one of them.”

“The same goes for you and your constant nagging and whimsical threats,” Derek warned closing his eyes with a small smile when Stiles smirked tucking his face closer to him. 

“I do love you though,” he whispered into his ear.

“Love you too,” Derek whispered back ignoring the gagging from the others and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

More food was eaten, drinks drunk, and Stiles was all about setting up the camera in the garden with the better light and setting it on a timer. It was odd watching everyone apart from the humans slip sunglasses over their eyes. Derek helped Lila and Kai put theirs on and stood up when Stiles called everyone over. They would stand in the centre with the now sleeping twins in each arm. 

“Hale, Stiles Hale,” Stiles said with his sunglasses when he slipped them on amused and Derek honestly thought his eyes would roll out of his head if he rolled them anymore. 

“You’re not funny.”

“I’m hilarious,” Stiles said holding Niamh close to him when he walked away and they gathered around.

“We look ridiculous!” Erica protested standing with her hands on her hips.

“No we look like a werewolf coven of the mafia! So shut up and stand there looking gorgeous,” Stiles protested pointing a finger at her whilst the others chuckled. 

Derek tucked against Stiles when the others found their spot and huddled together for the photo. The Sheriff stood adjusting the camera perfectly for the photo and nodded.

“Okay, ten seconds!” he said hurrying around it to join Melissa and they waited with smiles until the flash went off multiple times before it finished. 

“Done, now you can all go back to being miserable,” Stiles said moving to the camera to see the outcome joined by Derek. “Oh my god, we really do look like the mafia or something. Special agents of the Hale pack. Jesus.” 

“It’s good, I like it,” Derek said honestly kissing into his hair. “Our family.”

Stiles smiled softly turning towards him and nodded. “Our family, I bet you never imagined this seven years ago.”

“I didn’t imagine walking into a bar and finding the love of my life,” Derek admitted honestly. “Finding you, coming together slowly but surely to having four babies with you, and being connected in every way possible. To having a pack and friends I never imagined having. None of this would have happened it if wasn’t for you. You know that.”

Stiles stared at him for a long quiet moment before nodding and they both looked down when Lila and Kai ran up to them crashing into their legs and hugging them. 

“What was it you said when we found out we were having the twins?” he said narrowing his eyes. “I think you said…the smallest beginning turning into the biggest outcome?”

“Um, I think so, why?”

“You’re wrong, it was the smallest beginning for both of us… and the greatest outcome.”

Stiles bit his lip with a small smile when he combed his fingers through Kai’s hair gently when he hugged his leg and Lila did the same with Derek’s. 

“Yeah, the greatest outcome,” Stiles repeated and tugged his shirt forward when they kissed. The kiss speaking everything they felt through the movement of their lips as they stood in the grass of their backyard, their children around them quiet and content for just one single moment, and after everything that happened between them they were alive, they were well, and together. It was all that mattered in the end. Their family, their pack, and their love.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very satisfied with the ending! I hope I wrapped everything up with the characters and these two as well.
> 
> Children's names for anyone who has forgotten or unsure:
> 
> Lila Marie Hale.  
> Kai James Hale.  
> Niamh Cora Hale.  
> Ayden Michael Hale. 
> 
> I wanted them to have quite unusual names. I'm fond of them. 
> 
> I hope if you read, you liked it, and this is the end of this little series. :)
> 
> \-----------
> 
> I'm on tumblr - agentbuckybarnes - come say hello!


End file.
